


Season 6 - Aftermath

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: Queer As Folk: Growing [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're Looking For Something Ordinary...If you're looking for Familiar...Look Somewhere Else. If you thought it would be the last of seeing Brian and the gang you thought wrong. Let Brian take you through the journey that is his life. From Justin leaving for New York and Brian Kinney marrying it's going to shape up to be a good night read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One - Year 1-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years Brian Kinney isolated himself. Threw himself into work, visiting Gus and Being his usual self.

Year 1  
  
Brian stretched his arm out and rolled over to the empty space. He sighed and looked around the loft. The empty bottom drawer is empty as the day Brian bought it. A month of misery came before he contacted Brian. It was a small letter and attached was a picture of the outside of his apartment.  
  
**Dear Brian**  
**Just to tell you I'm coping as much as you expect, feels like the earth has stopped. I think I have got used to the time difference, I'm still a morning person though.**

**I have officially moved into my own apartment. It was nice of Daphne cousin to let me crash there but I needed my own space to draw and be great! So I now have my own small apartment with the money that I had saved. This was the best out of the bunch i saw which were in Brooklyn but i was lucky to find this for cheap rent.**

**On my plane to i got to talking to this woman who has a half brother who just got a agent and she recommended me to go there too. Once I settled into Daphne cousin place i checked the place out. I had a really good conversation with the receptionist who told me to look around first. So i had an interview with one of the agents and we established how they would help me. I was assigned to a junior agent named Patrick (I got a check on him) and we discussed my work after i had shown him some. So therefore i now have an agent.**

**I used Lindsey's old lawyer to overlook the contract for me as a favor for Lindsey.  The agency would take a 7.5% cut every painting I sell. If I create a series of painting then they would take double the amount. My Agent would take 10% of all earnings. The lawyer told me to think about it and come back inn a week's time.**

**I don't want to make a big thing about it so I am keeping my fingers crossed.**

**I'm on my way up already and I've only been here a few months.**

**I love you and don't let Debbie worry over me because I know she will.**

**Justin x**

* * *

Year 2  
  
"Brian, I wanna come home"  
  
"Justin you've only been there a year" Brian stated.  
  
"I know but I'm still in the same fucking place than before"  
  
"Justin you can't just give up because its not going your way" Brian licked his lips "You have to work for it"  
  
"I'm tired" Justin whispered "I miss you, my mom and even Debbie. How crazy is that?"  
  
"Your definely crazy missing Debbie"  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
"No wtell me Justin, are you naked?"  
  
"Maybe"

* * *

Year 3  
  
The absence of him grew as the months wore on and in a blink of an eye it had been 2 years of routines.  
  
Justin grinned as he ran towards Brian, he caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
Justin leaned back to kiss him, Brian caressed his cheek as they pulled away "Was the flight okay?" Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
Justin stepped back "you cold" he shivered.  
  
"you know how cold it it gets" Brian said  
  
"The last time I was there was summer" Justin rolled his eyes "Come on lets not stand here all day"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Justin groaned as he reached for his phone on the nightstand, he fumbled with it as he squinted in the dark. Brian shuffled beside him.  
  
"Taylor"  
  
"Justin, I do know you have an appointment with your agent but it nearly 11am"  
  
"Ah Crap" Justin sprung up from the bed and pushed the covers away "I must have slept through my appointment with my agent but I am on my way now"  
  
"Make sure you do"  
  
Justin dropped the phone as he hung up.  
  
Brian opened one of his eyes and buried his face into the pillow once he saw Justin dissapear out the bedroom and into his bathroom.  
  
Justin dressed in the bathroom, combed his hair back with product and turned the tap off. Closing the door behind him "I will phone you around 2" Justin said leaning down to get his shoes.  
  
Brian rolled onto his side as he watched Justin putting his shoes on "where do you work again?"  
  
Justin stood putting his phone into his pocket "an AD company in their art department" he stated. Brian hummed. Justin wound his scarf round his neck and put his parka on "The key is by the door" he called "I will call you at around 2"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian answered the phone "Hi Justin, I'm sorry I have to get back but I will call you back later" he hung up the phone handing his plane ticket to the counter.  
  
"Have a nice flight"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
'Hey Brian , I got your message and its fine. I was going to phone to say I couldn't get out of work for lunch and I know you had to get back.'

* * *

Year 4  
  
Brian got up from under his covers and went about his day.  
  
Brian walked into the Kinetic, Cynthia stared up at him and smiled from her place to the receptionist.  
  
Like everyday it was the same silence when he got in everyday.  
  
Brian drove hom at around 8, he dropped his suitcase onto the floor and got a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked through the loft past his alcohol reaching down for his remote. He sat on the sofa, his telephone rung. He picked the phone from the chaise and answered it "Guess what?" Justin's voice said.  
  
Brian smiled "no"  
  
Justin groaned "Please just geuss"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alright I have a group show"  
  
"No shit"  
  
"Yeah its at the end of the year and hopefully if all goes well i can fianlly quit my job"  
  
"i said you didn't need that job in the first place"  
  
"I know but you know why i have to"  
  
"I won't bring it up again"  
  
"The shows in December 27th"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it" Brian stated "Now are you naked?"  
  
"Maybe"

* * *

Year 5  
  
Brian fumed out the boardroom "What the fuck was that?" he walked into the hallway.  
  
"I tried to brighten the boards up Mr Kinney"  
  
"Well it wasn't good enough" Brian stated "Now get out of my sight and I hope I don;t change my mind about firing you" The man dissapeared.  
  
Brian put his hands at his side and moved into his room. Cynthia ran to catch up with him "Brian you have a phone call"  
  
"Brian" his voice always calms Brian down but he won't admit that.  
  
"Justin your show was great"  
  
Justin sighed "yeah and I've got another show after the new year" proper solo show"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"I know but I was hoping that you'd come and bring Gus because its my own solo show?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss this one either" Brian said he let out a breath he must have been holding.  
  
There was a knock on the door "come in" Cynthia slowly appeared  
  
"Hang on Justin" he covered the phone with the palm of his hand "Yes"  
  
"Is there anything I can get you before I leave for the day?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks, about earlier?" he mentioned.  
  
"Its okay you got a lot on your mind, see you tomorrow" she waved and left the room.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Still here" he sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
And then he broke out a sob "no" he sniffled "I miss you"

"I know," I replied hearing the way his voice lowered "me too"  
  
"I will see you then"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Lindsey walked through the doorway as she finished her phone call with Brian "Okay sure, he'll look forward to it"  
  
"Bye Linz"  
  
Gus came running in the next day "Daddy's taking me to see Jussin" he giggled and ran back out to finish his phone call.  
  
Lindsey laughed as Gus already knows how to say Justin's name properly but he still wanted to be the baby even though he was 10.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian  laughed as Gus dropped the phone and ran off.  
  
"Daddy, Mom said it was okay" he says it's silent for a minute "JR spit up"  
  
"That's nice Sonny boy"  
  
"Not really" he was talking at full speed "Mumma said you have trouble telling people how you feel, like Jussin"  
  
"Did she now?"  
  
"Yes but its alright I love you, it doesn't mean your indentitive"  
  
"Insensitive"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"I got to go now so I'll see you soon"  
  
"You better call me tomorrow" Gus demanded.  
  
"Yeah yeah Sonny Boy" B closed my phone and leaned back  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Its not right ma he's already shut everybody out. He just goes to work early and then leaves really late. Ted says during that time he snaps at everyone" Michael sat in the diner.  
  
"I know but its Brain's way of dealing with things" Deb reassured her son "he'll snap out of it"  
  
"I don't think he ever will" Michael said he read the newspaper "Ma has Justin talked to you recently?"  
  
"No why?" he held it up and showed the newspaper to his mother "no shit Sunshine's got a show"  
  
Michael stood up "it's perfect" he ran out leaving his paper behind.  
  
Michael burst into Kinetic "Ted Is Brian here?"  
  
"I don't know he wasn't in this morning maybe he's gone to the loft for the morning he usually takes the morning off to do more work" Ted explained.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Gus came running round the corner, he nearly knocked Brian over as he crushed into his legs, he lifted him up "look at you my big boy"  
  
"Come on Daddy we have ice cream" Brian carried him into the dining room.  
  
Over the past few years Linds and Mel have created a great home for Gus. Brian loves how they have seperated Gus and JR play room  
  
Brian remembered the night Gus was born even though he says he never did, but Gus was the greatest thing to have ever happen to him. He was grateful for the way they have raised Gus. Brian set Gus down on the floor.  
  
Brian dumped his bag in the spare room, he checked his emails and maked sure that Ted was alright for the next week.  
  
Gus had grown up infront of Brian's eyes, looking like him more than ever especially when he smirks and causes trouble. Gus giglled as Brian tickled him. "Stop Dad" he screeched.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Gus stood in the doorway it was pitch black anfd in the middle of the night "Dad" Gus whispered. Gus tiptoed into the bedroom and stood by Brian's head.  
  
Brian squinted "What"  
  
Gus fiddled with his pjama sleeve "I was making sure you were still here"  
  
"I'm still here" Brian said.  
  
Gus looked down at the floor "can I sleep"  
  
Brian moved the duvet. Gus scrambled into the bed.  
  
"I want to be just like Justin and draw all the time" Gus stated.  
  
"You can be anything you want to be"  
  
"Night Daddy"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Have you always known how to say Justin's name?" Brian asked later that week.  
  
Gus looked up and nods his head "it makes me sound cute"  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian sat on Gus's bed with his suitcase open. Gus threw some socks "Do I need" he stopped holding his thermaal jacket  
  
Brian nodded "You'll have to wear that now"  
  
Gus sighed putting the jacket on the bed besdie the small suitcase "Dad, what if Justin remembers"  
  
Brian picked up some trousers and folded them properly "Don't be silly"  
  
Gus slept with his butt in the air as he had just crashed on the hotel bed once they had landed in NY.  
  
"We went to the Zoo and then Dad got me some Ice Cream...Uh Huh and then we went to the park and fed ducks" Gus explained into the phone "Dad read to me and he got me a new set of pencils...I'm excited Mommma"  
  
Gus jumped off the bed "Okay I'll talk to you soon"  
  
"I love you too" Gus kissed into the phone.  
  
Brian turned his laptop off and placed it down onto the coffee table as Gus handed him his phone back to him "Get ready for bed and tomorrow-"  
  
Gus bounced out of the room grabbing his pjamas from his suitcase and dissapeared into the bathroom.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian took a hold of Gus's hand as they walked into a building with back to back windows.  
  
There's a clink of glass and all of the room's attention is taken by Justin who walks forward and stands on the small stage. He's wearing a Armani suit with his blond hair combed back and glasses on his nose.  
  
Justin coughs "Good Evening everbody" He holds a glass of champagne in his left hand and his other hand in his pocket.  
  
"I was 17 when I was just finding out who I was and a few special people helped me through all the ordeals I've been through they also helped me come to New York 5 years ago today"  
  
"As a young artist and I am so lucky to stand here in front of you to show off my work thanks to my agent Patrick-"  
  
Patrick interrupts him "no it's all your talent" he praises.  
  
Justin nods looks back at the people "well yeah it is, my art work is excellent" Justin boasts  "so I say enjoy the rest of your night… I sure will" he looks at Brian. his grin widens when he see's Gus at my side.  
  
Gus points at a picture "look Daddy it's you" he stated "What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"My heart, my soul and my life"  
  
Gus reaches out and took Brian's hand.  
  
"So you're 'the' Brian Kinney?" a man says from behind the,  
  
"In the flesh and you must be Patrick Blake"  
  
"I've heard a not alot of things about you even though Justin tries not to divulge any personal details about his home" Patrick stated "His home collection is far better"  
  
Brian nodded "I will enjoy any piece of his work"  
  
Patrick put his hands behind his back "Justin is just finishing with a client and he will be free" he said leaving them  
  
Gus looked up.  
  
"Justin will be out shortly" Patrick informed "knowing him he's  
  
Brian stared at the paiting. On one side of the painting it had been painted with gloomy and dark colours that represent all different landmarks in New York. Followed by Pittsburgh side of the painting which had been painted with warm colors representing familiarity.  
  
Justin excuses himself from a woman and walked over towards Brian who made Gus giggle. Justin nodded to Patrick and moved more towards them.  
  
Gus looked under Brian's arm as he still staring at the painting "Justin" he grinned sliping under Brian's arm and running towards him.  
  
Justin hugged Gus "Your getting big Gus. How old are you? 18"  
  
Gus giggled "No Silly" he rolled his eyes "I'm only ten"  
  
Justin gasped "No way"  
  
Brian put his hands into his pockets once Gus slipped under him. Once Justin had hugged Gus they walked to stand next to them. "Its very" Brian couldn't think of the words.  
  
Justin titled his head and looked at the name of the series "This series was about Home "  
  
"Your coming home" They looked at each other.  
  
Justin nodded "I'm coming home"  
  
"Just kiss Dad already Justin" Gus looks at Justin from his space beside Justin's side giving a little smirk mirroring his fathers face perfectly.  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow "He gets the bossyness from you"  
  
Brian pursed his lips and kissed him on the lips bringing his hand to his tie and pulling him.  
  
Justin grasped at the lapels of Brian's shirt and deepened the kiss not caring about the 30 something guests behind him. Justin had finally got his artwork in a gallery after 5 hard years alone in NY.  
  
Brian pulled away and whispered against his lips "I love you"  
  
Justin smiled "I love you too" he licked his lips and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin returns!!

Episode 2  
  
Brian woke up like a normal day his arm stretched out to the empty space beside him. He lifted his head and he remembered that nobody was in the loft, Gus has gone back. Justin left him and the last 3 days was all a dream and any moment he was going to wake up and he was going to be alone like so many weeks and months before.  
  
"Brian where did you put my watch" Justin voie called and Brian looked up "what are you doing?"   
  
Brian had hid his head in between the two pillows and sniffed them "Nothing"  
  
Justin raised his eyebrow at him "its official Brian you've gotten nuts"  
  
Brian smirked.  
  
Justin sat the end of the bed "Somebody wants to have a chat with you" he said holding out Brian's phone.  
  
Brian took it "Hello"  
  
"Dad" Gus called.  
  
Brian smiled and looked at Justin "Hey Sonny Boy you're calling early" he said into the phone.  
  
Gus giggled "I've been up for hours Daddy it's a school day" he explained "JR says hi" there was a bit of shuffling "Dad Momma says is it alright for me to come home for the whole summer" he asked "can I?"  
  
Brian thought for a second "what a whole summer that's tough decision sonny boy" he clucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth to make a tutting sound "Two months that's a long time" Gus whined in the background "okay" Gus squealed and he started to ramble in Brian's ear about what he was going to be doing at school today.  
  
After a while all Brian was doing was "hm" every time he paused and in-between Gus's long rambling.  
  
"Gus" Lindsey called in the background "hurry up, you will make you late"  
  
"Okay Daddy let me go now" Gus insisted "I've got school"  
  
Brian shook his head at the disbelief. Gus was the one that was keeping Brian back. They said their goodbyes and promised to talk soon. Brian threw the phone to the floor reaching out to grab Justin by the hips "Come here"  
  
Justin looked at him with an innocent expression on his face "What did I do?" he moved closer.  
  
Justin stood in front of Brian as he was on his knees on the end of the bed. Justin leaned down and traced Brian's lip with his thumb.  Brian gave him one of his many facial expressions and licked Justin's thumb and brought to his mouth as they stared at each other.  
  
"You're not leaving me ever again" Brian insisted.  
  
"I don't intend to" Justin replied.  
  
Justin pushed Brian back down on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned over Brian and reached for the condom that was in the drawer where it had always been. Brian put his hand onto his wrist to stop him. He shook his head and pulling Justin's hand away "what?" he asked.  
  
All Brian could do was grin at him because all the times that he been doing this with Justin, he would always get goose bumps just thinking of how it would feel to be inside of him "Don't need it" Brian finally said.  
  
"Brian" he knows what this means and still looks at him with those eyes.  
  
Brian liced his lips "Tested clean 2 years ago" he stated.  
  
"And"  
  
Brian pulled him to kiss him on his lips "it's hard for me to tell you or anybody about my feeling but I've realised that all this time you've been in New York I've known how it's like without you. How i have to go to work and pretend its okay"  
  
Justin took a deep breath.  
  
Brian played with the back of Justin's head "Its been you since you've been gone"  
  
Justin pounced onto him and kissed him.  
  
Brian pulled Justin's body down onto him feeling his skin against his and puhed him onto his back "I want it to be like this. I'm breaking down barriers. It starts with you, I'm goanna tell you how much I love you all the time because I've done being an asshole, I want you Justin"  
  
Justin breathed under Brian "only me"  
  
"Do you really want me to repeat it?" Brian asked.  
  
Justin stared at him hooking his arms round Brian's shoulder staring into Brian's eyes.  
  
Brian licked his lips "I've had enough time to think about it, I want to marry you becuase I want to be happy. I want to be connected to you in every possible way" he breathed out.  
  
Justin bit his bottom lip comteplated his words and nodded.  
  
Brian smiled nudging Justin's arms. Trailing his hands down Justin's arms which was above his head and down to his shoulders and along his collarbone. Brian kissed down his neck towards the chain.  
  
Justin closed his eyes lifting his head gently for Brian to slip a gold chain over his head and took the ring off. he trailed his finger back up his arms, Justin shuddered as Brian put the ring onto his finger.   
  
Justin kissed him on the lips sliding his fingers into his hair and tugging at the strands  
  
\--QAF--  
  
The gang sat in one of the booths, even after all these they always tried to meet once a week. The diner hadn't changed a awful lot, Wednesday midday was the quitest. Brian licked his lips and walked into the diner "Its the three musketeers"  
  
Emmett nudged Michael in the side as they and Ted looked over at the entrance. Michael blinked fast as he was seeing a mirage. Emmett gasped putting his hand to his chest "I'm going blind Teddy" he exasperated putting his other hand to her eyes.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes and returned to his coffee as Brian walked in. Brian smirked as he stood at the table  "I do that to people an awful lot"  
  
Emmett clapped "He's come out from his cave"  
  
Brian nudged Ted to move up.  
  
"So" Michael said  
  
Brian waved over at Debbie.  
  
Debbie waved back with a confused expression on her face, Brian turned to Michael "I've finally broken your Mother Mikey"  
  
Michael looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow at his Mothert who was still waving with her mouth open "Ma You alright?"  
  
Debbie shook her head and pointed over Brian's head.  
  
Justin grinned poking his head into the door. He coughed to get their attention "the room just got a lot brighter don't you think?" Justin said shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Justin" they all turned.  
  
Justin smiled "hey guys"   
  
Once he walked over Brian pulled him onto his lap. Justin leaned over onto the table with his elbows on the table.  
  
Debbie put her hands on her hips "And how long have you been hiding him?"  
  
Brian shurgged "Only for the week"  
  
Justin nodded with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"So tell us all about NY Baby" Emmett said.  
  
Brian put his arm round Justin's shoulders as he leaned back.  
  
"There's nothing to tell"  
  
Brian leant his chin on his shouler "Last week he had his solo show"  
  
Emmett clapped "really?"  
  
Justin nodded "My agent Patrick hooked me up with a few shows with other artists a few years ago. I got my first review which was very good in fact. I had to go to all these boring functions but then last month I landed my big solo show." he exaplined "I had to finish my lasdt day at my job and then I came back home"  
  
"For good" Brian stated.  
  
Justin grinned "For good"  
  
"What was your job?" Michael asked.  
  
"I had been an editor and designer for the Art department of Macks for 4 years"  
  
"Hang on" Ted leaned on his elbow looking over at Justin "Macks?"  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
"Wasn't that the company that you lost to" Ted stated.  
  
Brian shook his head "My Justin is growing up" he kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Brian and Justin are back" Michael stated.  
  
"Did you know?" Brian asked against his lips   
  
Justin smiled leaning in to kiss him "Of course I did" he whispered kissing him "I fucking loved going against Brian Kinney"   
  
Brian pulled away from the kiss and pecked him on the lips. Brian shook his head.   
  
Debbie walked away "You better tell your Mother your back"  
  
Justin groaned "Shit yeah" he exclaimed slapping his hand on to his forehead. He leaned back "I got to see my Mom" Brian frowned as he tried to stand "Brain, You can't stop me"  
  
"Yes I can" Brian held onto him tighter "and I will"  
  
"Brian come on" Justin sighed "come with me then" he looked at him with a pleading voice and pouted. He pried himself away from Brian's arms where they were higging him tightly. Justin turned on Brian's lap putting his own arm round Brian's neck.  
  
Brian groaned as Justin stood taking his hand and standing up aswell.   
  
Justin grinned "See you guys later" Justin jiggled his body in triumph as Brian follwed.  
  
"AWW" Michael and Emmett exclaimed.  
  
Brian gave them the finger just as they left the diner.  
  
Emmett shook his head "ahh our fav couple are back"  
  
Michael licked his bottom lip "Didn't you notice?" he asked.  
  
Ted raised an eyebrow "About what?"  
  
"Wedding band on their fingers" Michael pointed out.  
  
Emmett sppoke up beside him "you don't think they got married or something?"  
  
"I checked his savings it would have showed up" Ted said.  
  
"Or they haven't done anything yet" Michael suggested.  
  
"Only time will tell" Debbie said pouring some coffee.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"My babies" Jennifer Taylor hugged Brian and Justin and squished them to her body with both arms.  
  
"Let them breathe Mom" Molly said as she leant against the fridge filing her nails.  
  
Jen pulled herself away from their embrace, she hit Brian "what the hell?" he clutched his arm.  
  
"Don't scare the shit out on me, disappearing" she turns to Justin "and you young man where the hell. You didn't bother to pick up the phone to tell me you were back here" he smiled.  
  
"Sorry that was me" Brian smirked.  
  
Jen folds her arms and looks at them "so why are you wearing them?"  
  
Justin and Brian looked at each other in the corner of their eyes "don't know what you mean?" Brian said.  
  
Jen reached over and smacked him again instead of the side of his face "fucking hell you've been hanging around Debbie too much" Justin laughed.  
  
Jen shrugged "well I needed someone to talk to because my only son was not picking up his calls. Now tell me"  
  
Justin shook his head at Brian but instead he looked at her "we haven't decided yet" that's all he said.  
  
"We appreciate it if you didn't say anything" Justin said he looked at Brian.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
As we lay in bed that night Justin laid on Brian's arm, their fingers were joined together where the wedding bands sat snugly on his finger "What are we going to do?" he asks.  
  
Brian sighed "don't know" he said "I want to do it properly"  
  
Justin opened his eyes. "You would do that?"  
  
"I love you" Brian leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"You're going to keep telling me now" Justin laughs.  
  
"All the time" Brian said kissing him once again before they made love.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Daphane answered her mobile as she leant on the hospital walls with a ciggerette between her fingers "Say it slower"  
  
"Well you know I had my big show last week well I came home"  
  
"No, you're in the Pitts"  
  
"Yeah where else would I be? Honestly Daph I've got big news to tell you. What are you doing this Saturday?"  
  
"I have to think about my schedule first. But if i get paged i have to get back to the hospital"  
  
"Yeah whatever I'll let you go and see you soon" he hangs up the phone.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
There was a knock on the door, Daphane rushed to get the door with her tooth brush in her mouth. She opens the door to Justin smiling "I'm getting married"   
  
Daphne tok the toothbrush out "What?"  
  
Justin moved into the apartment and closed the door behind him "I can't believe it"  
  
Justin crushed her to him "Me neither"  
  
Daphne clasped her hands together "I'm so happy for you" she pouted.  
  
"Come on we have to go" he exclaimed putting his hands to her arms.  
  
Daphne waved her toothbrush "Once I've finished" she disappeared back into her bathroom.  
  
Justin turned round and stared out of her window holding his hands.  
  
"Let me just grab shoes and then we can blow this popsicle stand" She stated coming back into the room. Justin stood infront of the window moving his ring round "Justin" Daphne called.  
  
Justin shok his head "Lets go" he said kissing his ring.  
  
Justin had Brian's car "I'm surprised you have his car" she said as they got in it and sped off "where is Brian?"  
  
Justin laughs "he's already at the diner safely hiding his hand"  
  
Brian awkwardly had his hand in his pocket he joined him and he sat down on Brian's lap "very inconspicuous" Justin mumbles behind his hand.  
  
"Can we get this over with they've been staring at me for like forever and don't ever leave me with them" Brian whispered Justin nodded.  
  
Brian took his hand out of his pocket, Justin leant on his left elbow holding his face under his chin, and Brian puts his hand on the table "So how is everybody?" Justin asked glancing at Brian in the corner of his eye.  
  
Brian could see Michael's eye looking at his hand. "We could say the same thing to you" Deb said pointing at his and Justin's hand  
  
"I think it's great" Hunter said behind Emmett and Ted.  
  
"Thank you" Justin said Hunter shrugged.  
  
Brian took Justin's hand and held it on the table "me and Justin have decided again, I don't give a fuck what anybody says or thinks I love Justin no matter what"  
  
Justin kissed Brian's hand "nicely said".  
  
After a few minutes silence Michael speaks up "it took you bloody two weeks to tell us"


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3  
  
"You have two choices" Emmett said to the man across the dance hall "you either do as I asked or you're out of a job" he said turning away.  
  
Emmett is now become a qualified party planner. Finally putting some money down on a property for him to create a small bunch of people to help man the home base while he would see clients and look for venues. Emmett had recently acquired someone to handle the finances after a huge client.  
  
Even after all the years him working, the last relationship he ever had was Calvin 2 years ago which was the longest relationship he ever Had. Calvin got transferred overseas with his company and they decided to take a break and see other people.  
  
Once Emmett started the business and finally got the recognition it needed he barely any time to himself to find the perfect suitor. Emmett wondered sometimes if he would ever be with someone. He was the only one that was unattached within the bunch and he found it hard to be around them all the time.  
  
Emmett got back to his desk straightening the paper into a neat pile before turning the laptop on, he waited for it to boot up. Rubbing his face Emmett leant back in the seat once the screen came up, he checked his emails and calender.  
  
The Phone rang, Emmett moved a piece of paper that was hiding the phone underneath he pressed the speakerphone button "Emmett Honeycutt Wedding planners how may I help you?" he said leaning forward on his arms.  
  
"Emmett" Ted's voice said from the other line.  
  
"Hey Teddy what can I do for you" Emmett Asked.  
  
"Well you can help me and Blake really" he explained "we want you to plan our commitment ceremony"  
  
Emmett clapped his hand "congratulations when was this?" he smiled.  
  
Ted laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm "well from last night and well me and Blake decided to get married before Brian and Justin" he explained "we only want it simple though"  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes "I can take a hint Teddy" he said "well that's okay let me check my diary as I won't have any other time" Emmett moved to open the drawer. Bringing out a medium sized diary "if I don't book you. You'll have to wait for next year as I'm swamped"  
  
"That's fine"  
  
Emmett opened the diary finding the date and going from there "when's best for you?" Emmett asked "I have next week at around 10 or earlier or that's it until next month"  
  
"Next week" Ted said.  
  
There was a shuffle on his end and Brian's voice in the background 'I'm not paying you to chat on the phone Theodore' Ted rolled his eyes.   
  
"No Brian you pay me to crunch numbers and I have no numbers to crunch" he said turning back to Emmett on the phone "Sorry Em what day would it be?" he asked.  
  
"Saturday morning" he replied.  
  
"That's good Blake has a day off" Ted said "hey Emmett you're okay aren't you?"  
  
Emmett licked his lip "yeah Teddy"  
  
"I can tell in your voice you miss him"  
  
Emmett leaned on her elbow "yeah, I thought this relationship would work but as usual it never does with me" he said writing Ted and Blake's name in the Saturday slot "there's nothing I can do about it though"  
  
On the other side of the phone Ted sighed "why don't you go dancing you might meet someone" he said leaning in his office chair.  
  
Emmett sighed on the other end "don't have time"  
  
Ted licked his lip "make time" he said looking at the time on his watch "I got to go I have meeting with the adoption agency" he said standing from the seat.  
  
"Good luck Teddy" Emmet said.  
  
"Thanks Em" Ted said putting the phone down grabbing his coat from the back of his seat. Ted popped his head into Brian's office "I'm going now Brian" he said.  
  
Brian was sitting at his desk without looking up he waved.  
  
Ted got walked past the front desk "see you later Natalie" he said.  
  
The receptionist looked up and waved at him "good luck Ted" she said.  
  
"Thanks see you tomorrow" Ted opened the door. Unlocking his BMW he got into the car reversing out of the parking spot he turned left reaching over to grab at the Bluetooth on the passenger seat "Call Blake" he said into the Bluetooth, the ringing started but he didn't answer "redial" looking left to right Ted drove straight ahead at the crossroads.  
  
Blake answered on the 2nd ring this time "hello"  
  
"Am I picking you up" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" Blake said "I've just finished a session I'm waiting outside"  
  
Ted slowed down for the intersection before driving down the way to the rehabilitation facility "I'm just round the corner"  
  
"Bye" Blake said.  
  
Ted turned the phone off by tapping his Bluetooth, he saw Blake standing on the curb like he said he was. He approached the cur and Blake opened the door and got in the car.  
  
Blake had his hands in his lap; Ted glanced over at him "Nervous"  
  
Blake smiled and licked his lip "a little" he said.  
  
Ted indicated left "me too" he said.  
  
Blake looked over at Ted.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Red paint flew across the air as Justin stood a foot away from the canvas he flicked his paintbrush against the white canvas dipping another paintbrush into another colour. Justin repeated the actions several time. The music in the background had a rock theme with drums and guitars.  
  
Biting his lips Justin threw the paintbrush in his hand through the air Blue paint went flying across the room "shit" he cursed leaning onto the stool with his hand.  
  
Justin sat down in a huff glancing at the clock he rubbed his face and his hands which were still wet. He glanced down at hi messy hands wherethere were several colors mixed togather "great" he stood and walked across his studio to the small sink in the sink. He rinsed his hands and checked his face in the mirror. A red line went down the side of his face and on his forehead there was blues and greens.  
  
He splashed some water on his face and used a towel to scrub the paint, once there was no faint line Justin threw the towel onto the stool and retrieved the paintbrush from the floor and cleaned it in the sink.  
  
The studio door slide open and Brian walked into the room "hey Picasso take a moment from your cursing" he said.   
  
Justin always threw his paintbrush across the room if he got frustrated with the painting. Once in a while Justin would just stare at the canvas and imagine before painting.  
  
Justin walked to the stool he stood with his back to the painting "look at it" he said gesturing to his painting "I got nothing. Can you get painters block" he said turning round with his back to Brian.  
  
Brian sighed and moved behind him putting his arms round his neck "I don't think their no such thing" he reassured him.  
  
Justin leaned into Brian "maybe I'm losing my touch" Brian hugged him tighter "Brian I know I haven't lost that touch" Justin said, Brian grinned "I'm being serious Brian" he turned into the circle of his arms and leaned into his chest.  
  
"Justin don't be a twat your 27 years old not 5" Brian said "you can't lose talent. So stop thinking too hard about it and just paint"  
  
"That really helps remind me how young I am" he said muffled sliding his arms round Brian's body "the whole reason I left New York because all my painting were about anger and resentment and now I'm back somehow I'm still feeling that" he sighed.  
  
Brian pulled his arms from his body and moved Justin round for him to stare at the painting "then let it the anger and resentment go through the canvas and then what's left?" Brian asked putting his hands on his shoulder and shoved him forward.  
  
Brian moved the towel reluctantly from the stall and chucked it over to the couch that was sitting near the sink. He looked down to see if there was no paint stains before sitting down on the edge of the stool.  
  
Justin picked a large paintbrush and dipped it in a can of black paint. Biting the end of the brush he looked down to the floor, he looked up and started painting the canvas. covering every square inch.  
  
Brian watched from the side.  
  
Justin changed colour and the size of a paintbrush to a thinner version. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath His eyes shot open and he was inspired drawing a big round red circle he chose a smaller thinner paintbrush and got to work.  
  
Brian tilted his head and looked around Justin where he was close to the painting. A tiny nudge and Justin could be in the painting instead of looking at it. Brian leaned on his elbows on his knees and watched.  
  
Justin stepped away from the painting and squinted his eyes "it needs something else" he said biting his lip with his hands on his hips.  
  
Brian looked away from his Laptop that he was balancing on his knees and squinted at the canvas as well.   
  
Justin clicked his fingers "that's it" he said moving to his back pack.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow.  
  
Justin rummaged inside and bought out a toothbrush "I'll get another later" he said moving the tray closer to him and poured some red paint into the main compartment and dabs off other colours around it. Placing the toothbrush into the red paint and coated it he turned to the painting and flicked his whole arm toward the canvas.  
  
The mixtures of the previous colours intertwined perfectly.  
  
Brian moved from the stool "watch it" he said. Standing as far away from Justin as possible across the room he held his laptop under his arm.  
  
Justin looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
  
Brian glared at him as he continued to open the laptop "no wonder you get paint everywhere it looks like you coat yourself in it" he said "are you nearly done" he asked shutting his laptop off.  
  
Justin reapplied the red but added a mixture of other colours he had dabbed into the mix "about 5 minutes" he replied.  
  
Brian closed his laptop and placed it back into his case. Putting his coat on, Brian held the laptop case with the handle.  
  
Justin had stopped flicking his arm like a baboon and put down the toothbrush. Tilting his head to the side Justin smiled "I'm done" he said carrying all the trays and tools to the sink he run the tap for a second and turned it off and grabbing his jacket from the couch.  
  
"Finally" Brian said opening the door.  
  
Justin walked out and set the code on the side panel where Brian was leaning against it "did you walk here?" he asked zipping his jacket up.  
  
Brian pushed himself off the wall "the car is at the garage"  
  
They both walked down the stairs side by side "Michael called me" Justin said.  
  
Brian took Justin's hand once they were outside "what does he want?"  
  
Justin shrugged "I have a distinct feeling on what it is" inching his arm.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he knew what Michael wanted ever since Justin's been back Michael has been bugging Brian at work, at night whenever he was with Justin.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Ben sat on the sofa with his laptop with a pile of papers beside of him. The papers were a mess with red ink over the puctuality and grammer. He moved the top paper to the other side of him.  
  
Michael walked into the sitting room he had a jacket over his arm "hey I'm going to go out"  
  
Ben nodded "mm"  
  
Michael walked over to the back of the sofa and put his hands on Ben's shoulders "do you want me to get anything"  
  
Ben looked up "no thanks Michael" he reached up and kissed Michael on the lips, Michael kissed him back.  
  
"Bye" Michael shut the door behind him.  
  
Ben rubbed his eye running his hand through his hair; closing the laptop shut he stood from the sofa moving to the kitchen he opened the juice and drunk some out of the carton.  
  
His grip had loosened and the carton splattered onto the floor and the juice leaked out Ben fell after.  
  
His whole body convulsed and he hit the floor along with the carton, his breathing picked up as he closed his eyes.


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also I have not been in hospital for anything serious so I don't know the procedure or anything so I say sorry ahead of time If some of the medical terming is incorrect or whatever.

Michael sat in the chair with both of his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, the chair was situated next to Ben who was lying on the hospital bed with tubes and the ventilator connected to him. Every now and then Ben's heart would speed up and settle back down again.  
  
Michael leaned forward and placed his arms onto the bed and laid his chin down onto his crossed arms licking his lip "Why does everything have to happen to us" he said lifting Ben's hand from the bed and held it tight to his. The hospital door opened Hunter walked into the room Michael looked up "hey" he said.  
  
Hunter pulled the chair on the other side of Ben's bed out to sit down not taking his eyes away from Ben's sleeping form "how is he?"  
  
Michael sighed "I haven't heard anything from the doctor yet" he said gripping onto Ben's hand "he had a healthy cell count last check-up" he said covering his face with his other hand.  
  
Hunter placed his crossed arms on the bed and leant his head on them closing his eyes Michael stared at Ben's face.  
  
The door opened again and man with white scrubs had a clipboard in his hand he was Korean descent with shoulder length silky black hair and square jawline "hello my names Dr Kwoong nice to meet you it would be under better circumstance which one of you is his partner?" the doctor asked.  
  
Michael stood "hi I'm the partner Michael this is our son Hunter can you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
The doctor crossed his arms "are you aware that Mr Bruckner has a low cd4 T cell count?" Michael shook his head "it appears it's at a low level around 350 in normal circumstances Mr Bruckner has had a healthy number of 475 however he seems to be losing weight last check-up he was 176 and now he sized down to 145 has he ever talked to you about it?"  
  
Michael shook his head "Ben has problems with talking to me about his HIV he would of told me if he was losing weight I mean we've been so busy that I haven't noticed" he explained looking down.  
  
Dr Kwoong crossed his arms "usually partners are less to prone to notice weight loss in their partners however his T cell count seems be lowering as we speak. Because Ben has been off the meds for 3 months since his last check-up"  
  
"What" Michael said putting his hand up "I've seen Ben taking meds" Hunter looked at Michael "are you saying he's taking something and you haven't overseen it"  
  
"Mr Novotny I am certain that we have nothing on file to suggest he should be taking anything without our instruction as Ben has been off the meds since his last check-up that was 2 months ago"  
  
Michael licked his lips "is he going to pull through?"  
  
Dr Kwoong stepped further "it's just touch and go now but you're his next of Kin so I need your permission to flush his system and start him back on the meds" he asked.  
  
Michael licked his lip "do whatever you can" the doctor nodded and bowed out of the room Michael looked back to Ben. 'What the hell is going on with you Ben?' he thought.  
  
JT-QAF-BK  
  
Licking his lips Brian held the board in front of his face there was something wrong with the board the pattern had sort of a mosaic feel to the art. He sighed and placed the boards on the desk his intercom beeped through reaching over Brian pressed it down "yes Cynthia"  
  
"Justin's on line one" she said.  
  
"Thanks Cyn" Brian walked round the desk and reached for the phone "yeah" he answered placing the phone to his ear shuffling the boards.  
  
There was a small shuffle on the other end before Justin spoke "wow if that's how you answer your phone I feel sorry for your clients"  
  
Brian sighed "what is it you wanted?" he asked sitting down in his chair.  
  
"What are you doing right now?"  
  
Brian leaned back in the chair "thinking how I'm going to redo these boards before tomorrow morning" he said "why you miss me"  
  
"No not at this moment. my secret lovers tiding me over" he teased.  
  
"Why don't you fuck him for me" Brian smirked.  
  
Justin laughed licking his lips Justin smiled against the phone "why what's wrong with the boards?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"There shit" he said picking them up and looking at them "why did I hire incompetent staff"  
  
"Hey it's your company" Justin sighed "I'll be over there soon and I'll lend you my talents" he said.  
  
Brian leaned into the phone more "see you soon"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Love you" Brian whispered.  
  
Justin smiled on the other end "Love you too" he whispered back hanging up.  
  
Brian sighed and put the phone back on the dock and taking one more look at the boards and threw them across the room Cynthia came in once she heard the commotion "Brian what did I say about taking anger out on things"  
  
Brian looked up at her and smirked "who the hell did these piece of shit boards" he moaned.  
  
Cynthia picked them off the floor "your head of art" she said placing them under her arms and walked towards the desk placing a piece of paper on the desk "Park called followed by your mother" she said.  
  
Brian moved the pen back in the holder by his computer "what does the hag want?" he said.  
  
"I didn't stay on the line long enough she told me to leave you a message and that was it" she explained crossing her arms "Michael's at the front desk"  
  
Brian sighed "send him in and I'll call my mother when I want to listen to her gab" he said Cynthia left and a few second later Michael walked in. Brian looked him up and down as he wasn't the best dressed person to step foot in his office "what the fuck happened to you?"  
  
Michael sighed and moved over to the sofa "Ben happened" he said slumping down "found him on the floor last night"  
  
Brian looked back down at his papers "is he alright?" he asked.  
  
Michael rubbed at his face "yeah he's back on the meds again" he replied looking above on the wall at the clock "Ma wants to know if you're joining us for dinner tonight"  
  
"Need to ask the ball and chain" Brian smirked looking up.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrow "when have you started to ask permission to go out for"  
  
Brian shrugged "since I wanted to" he said truthfully leaning forward with his arms against his desk. The intercom beeped Brian leaned over and pressed it on speakerphone "yeah"  
  
"Justin's on his way up" Cynthia said.  
  
Michael put his hands on his knees to help him get up "well I leave you to it but Ma's expecting you though" he said walking towards to glass doors. Michael turned "Brian don't lose yourself" he said before leaving.  
  
"Doesn't be stupid Michael" Brian said swivelling his chair so he could stand. And made his way over to the doors and watched Michael leave, making a face he watched Justin pass Michael in the hall and say hi before walking towards Brian.  
  
Shutting the door Brian walked over to his sofa and sat down Justin stepped in the room and bounced over to him placing his knees beside Brian's body and straddled his lap and sitting down. "Where are these shit boards then?" he asked putting his arms round his shoulder.  
  
Brian kissed him on the lips "on the table" he gestured behind him.  
  
Justin smiled kissing him back and shuffled off his lap picking the boards and raised them to look "wow you were right these are shit the imagery is all wrong" he flipped to the next board "and the colours look dull and out of place together."  
  
Brian took a hold of Justin's hip and directed him to sit in his lap "that's what I have you for to redesign them" he said kissing Justin's neck.  
  
Justin moaned as Brian grabbed the boards and threw them over his shoulder as he continued his ministrations to Justin's neck "Deb called me" Justin said Brian hummed against his skin "we don't have to go" he said  
  
Brian sighed "I just want to go home and fuck you into the matrass" Justin groaned.  
  
JT-QAF-BK  
  
Name: Emmett Honeycutt  
  
Age: 40  
  
"I'll delete that" Typing back Emmet changed it  
  
Age: 35  
  
Interested in Men.  
  
Hobbies: Shopping, Work, Dancing.  
  
Emmett bit his lip pressing onto the publish button shaking his head Emmett sat back in the office chair. Satisfied with his dating page he turned off the computer and got ready to go home knowing that the site wouldn't work.  
  
Picking up the keys he grabbed his jacket from the back of the office chair getting ready to head to an empty apartment.  
  
JT-QAF-BK  
  
Ben's breathing picked up as the machine that connected beeped loudly. Ben squinted his eyes from the glare of the sun scrunching his eyes closed tightly before opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Michael sighed shooting from the chair  
  
"Ben"  
  
Ben blinked over at Michael who has moved closer to the bed "hey" Ben croaked and coughed moving his left arm.  
  
Michael licked his lips "be careful of the IV" Michael said sitting back down on the chair leaning over to the side table and picked a glass of water "here drink this" he said lifting the glasss to Ben's mouth.  
  
Ben lifted his other IV free arm and drunk some as Michael titlting the cup. Ben took the cup and drank the liquid. Michael pressed the call button on the side of Ben. Blinking rapidly he handed the cup back to Michael "what happened?" he asked.  
  
"You passed out last night" he replied Michael leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms "talked to the doctor" Ben took a glance at the door Michael sighed "he said you haven't been taking them" Michael said mentioning his medication.  
  
Ben licked his cracked lip and stared in front of him as Michael stared intently at the door.  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes as Ben went to speak the door opened and the doctor walked with a nurse behind him "I see your awake Mr Bruckner" the doctor said. Taking a pen and small light from his pocket "I'm Dr Kwoong I'll be overseeing your treatment, I'm just going to check a few things and then you'll be free to rest"  
  
Ben smiled "it's just Ben Doctor" he assured him.  
  
Dr Kwoong smiled "okay Ben look straight forward" he said taking a stool from the corner of the room and moved closer to Ben's eyes flashing his little light onto the floor he lifted it to examine Ben.  
  
After the Doctor checked everything and told him about the medication he would have to start taking again explaining the side effects of this medication for the next few weeks. Checking to make sure Michael knew all the medical terms and what Ben had to take Doctor left them two in the silence of the room before departing and leaving Ben to rest and Michael left the room once Ben was asleep informing Hunter.


	5. Episode 5

Justin peered over his mother's shoulders as she sat at his table that had magazines scattered all over it. It was in the middle of the day when Jenifer turned up at the Britin. Justin was distracted from his painting a few minutes previously.  
  
Justin opened the fridge to get a drink of water from the filter on the door, pouring a glass for Jen "Here you go mum" he handed her the glass and sat down adjacent from her.  
  
"Thanks honey" Jenifer took a sip from the glass.  
  
Justin sat down next to his mum "so how's everything?" he asked.  
  
"Molly met someone a nice guy from the looks of him" Jenifer drunk some water "You know that Hospital placement she applied for. They contacted her and she starts next week for the early shift"  
  
Justin smiled "that's great she was so excited for that"  
  
"Why haven't you done anything towards this commitment ceremony" she said opening one magazine.  
  
Justin leaned his elbows on the table "Mum I've been busy" he said "I have to come up with a new theme for the next show and branch out my company overseas. Plus it doesn't help that Brian's head of art is shit with his boards, I'm usually the one that has to fix them" he explained taking a hold of a magazine.  
  
Jenifer licked her lip "Molly is busy and she does everything I ask of her, Justin it's like you're trying to push it away"  
  
Justin sighed and opening the magazine in his hand "I'm not pushing it away mum I'm pausing it so I can sort everything else out first before planning it"  
  
Jenifer sighed and took the magazine from his hands "you know I could do some of it for you" Jenifer said. "You're not having"  
  
"No" Justin cut her off "why would you think that? I am just taking a breather and not loading my case Mother. When I get too stressed my hand plays up and I start to have nightmares again so I'm sorry for not being enthusiastic about replaying the night of prom just to plan a wedding that isn't even legal in this stupid country" Justin said throwing the magazine on the counter and walking out the room.  
  
"Justin" Jenifer sighed.  
  
Justin stopped at the doorway "just give me ten minutes" he said slapping the side of his body as he walked away and leaving.  
  
Jenifer read through and looking at the pictures.  
  
Later that night  
  
Brian turned the engine of the car off and walked into the house placing the car keys into the table in the entrance "Justin" he called unbuttoning his coat pocket. Taking his coat off, he threw it on the couch in the living room before hunting him down.  
  
After walking thought the house he entered the study which was encased in darkness as the curtains had been drawn and Justin was asleep. He was resting his head on a large drawing pad which had scraps of pictures scattered around the edge.  
  
Switching the light on Brian walked more into the room putting his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Justin" he whispered leaning down and moving a piece of paper before sitting on the desk "Justin you'll have back ache" he said putting his hand on Justin's shoulders.  
  
Justin stirred from his nap as he opened his eyes he blinked up "Huh" he said sitting up and groaned. Leaning back in the chair "What time is it?" he asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
Brian looked over at the clock above Justin's head "Seven" he replied  
  
Justin cursed standing up "crap I have to meet Molly in half an hour" he said gathering up his pad and scraps of paper "I forgot to tell you Lindsey phoned this morning" he said walking to the door.  
  
Brian put his hands on the desk as he leaned back on it "what did she call for?" he asked.  
  
Justin shrugged "I'm not sure but she sounded a bit edgy" he explained "I was in a rush trying to hold supplies and a massive canvas. I wasn't really listening at the time"  
  
Brian stood up and pushed himself away from the desk "I call later" he said "hey wait a second what am I going to be doing while your with your sister? He asked.  
  
Justin smiled "you had no trouble finding something to do other times"  
  
Brian walked to stand in front of him "yeah but that's before I had the ball and chain"  
  
Justin laughed "funny Brian" he said walking out of the study ad across the landing into an empty room with pictures of sketched on the wall "why don't you go out" he called.  
  
"Maybe because there's no one to go with" Brian's voice said from the doorway.  
  
Justin let go of the sketchbook on the floor and turned around "why don't you just with me and then after we're go out wherever you want" he said standing in front of him.  
  
Brian moved his arms onto Justin's shoulders "all depends" he said.  
  
Justin kissed him on the lips leaning against his body and placed his hand on the back of Brian's neck "on what"  
  
Brian's gaze moved away from Justin's face he mumbled.  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow "what was that?" he asked.  
  
Brian looked over Justin's shoulder as he spoke again.  
  
Justin grinned "really a date, you want to go on a date?" smiling so big Justin laughed "Brian Kinney wants to go on a date" he laughed leaning his head on Brian's shoulder as he continued to laugh. After a few seconds Justin looked back up trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Brian pulled away "it doesn't matter" he said but Justin grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
  
Pulling back to face him Justin smiled "okay when?"  
  
Brian looked away again before looking at Justin "tomorrow"  
  
Justin stopped laughing "okay I'm sorry that I laughed Brian but come on but you want to go on a date" he said "it's pretty weird"  
  
Brian went silent.  
  
Justin kissed him "Brian I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you"  
  
Brian pulled Justin's arms away from his neck "but you did" he said in a low voice turning away from him. Justin sighed and moved over to the door. Brian stopped in front of him putting his hands on his chest "Move Justin" he warned.  
  
Justin pushed him back "Brian I'm so sorry I shouldn't have made fun of you. We'll go on a date if you want and I'll never laugh at you again" he promised.  
  
"Okay"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
A little boy of around 9 years old sat on the floor with a toy truck in his hand placing it on the floor he played with his toys surrounding him. The other kids were playing with other people as he sat on his own, he looked up with his dark brown eyes at the three adults over at the doorway.  
  
The two men were chatting with the social worker. The boy couldn't hear anything about the two men. He recognised them as Ted and Blake, they had started to visit him a few months ago.  The boy sighed and continued to play with his toys all by himself.  
  
Over with the social worker Blake looked over the boy that was alone playing with his toys while Ted was finalizing the adoption with a few words they would sign some papers and wait for the confirmation.  
  
Hopefully Ted and Blake could have a son by next week.  
  
Ted shook the social workers hand "thank you Jackie"  
  
The women smiled "that's okay Ted Freddy is excited to be adopted and he already loves you guys" she said looking over at the kids playing "you can go see him for an hour before he has to get ready for bed"  
  
"Thank you Jackie" Blake said turning back round to walk over to the boy sitting on the floor by himself "hey Freddy"  
  
The boy looked up from his truck "Blake" he grinned standing up and hugging him round the leg as he looked up "I learned how to ride a bike"  
  
Blake smiled "really I bet you were grown up"  
  
Freddy nodded his head frantically.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmett slid into the diner booth, pulling the bag over his head and sat it down next to him. Debbie came to the table "heya Em what do you want this time?" she asked.  
  
Emmet smiled up at her "just the usual but with bacon instead" he said.  
  
Debbie smacked her gum "okay so how is everything?" she asked.  
  
Emmett shrugged "good Debbie"  
  
Michael came through the door and sat opposite Emmett in the booth "hey Ma, Emmett" he smiled.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Emmett asked.  
  
Michael crossed his arms and leaned on the table "Ben is being released from hospital and we're going to go out on a double date" he smiled "with Brian and Justin"  
  
Emmett laughed "what Brian Kinney is going on a double date" he asked.  
  
Michael nodded "yeah I thought I heard wrong too but its Brian he always wants to surprise everybody" he said he looked up at Deb "Ma can I have eggs this morning" he smiled.  
  
Deb wrote the order down "okay sweetie" she said turning round attaching to the kitchen.  
  
Emmett's phone went off he pulled it out of his bag "Honeycutt" he answered.  
  
There was static on the other end of the phone Emmett pulled it away from his ear and looked at the screen. Bringing it back to his ear "hello" he said.  
  
Michael frowned "who's that?"  
  
Emmett ended the call "nobody it was just static" he shrugged putting his phone on the table "that's weird my phones not broken. Might just be connection"  
  
The phone rang again Emmett sighed and answered it "Hello"  
  
The static was back on the other end Emmet looked at the screen. The static stopped and it was silent instead "Emmett" a gruff voice said.  
  
Emmett thought he had been mistaken "Dad"  
  
"Hello Emmett"   
  
\--QAF--  
  
Michael walked into the house picking up the post on the floor he looked at the time in the kitchen he placed the post on the table and decided to sort though it later. Checking the time he grabbed a jacket for Ben as he walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked up to the hospital reception "Hi I'm discharging Ben Bruckner today" he smiled.  
  
The receptionist picked up a clip board "that's right your Michael correct?" she asked. Michael nodded "if you take a seat the nurse will bring Ben to you" she smiled.  
  
"Thank you" Michael said moving over to the seats.  
  
After half an hour Michael looked down at the corridor as Ben was being pushed in a wheelchair by a male nurse. The nurse stopped Ben as soon as he was in the waiting area "hey" Ben said.  
  
Michael smiled "hey how you feeling today?" he asked.  
  
"Good actually I'm not tired I'm raring to get out of this hospital" he smiled.  
  
Ben took the key from Michael as they approached the house "I can open the door Michael stop worrying" Ben said opening the door and walking into the house he placed the house keys on the kitchen table.  
  
Michael picked up the mail that he left earlier glancing through it he opened the medical letter from the test centre "oh look it's my regular results" he said taking the letter from it. He read it. Michael froze.  
  
Ben looked over at him as he sat on the stool "Michael what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Michael finally blinked "How could this happen to me"  
  
Ben took the letter from his hands and read it. He looked up at Michael who had not stopped staring at the floor "Michael" he stepped closer.  
  
Michael shoved his hand away "don't touch me" he said grabbing his jacket on the chair.  
  
"Michael" he called after him.  
  
Michael stopped near the door "stay away from me" he said opening the door and bounding out the door slamming it behind him.


	6. Episode 6

Debbie looked at the watch on the diner wall.   
  
Usually Emmett arrived first ordered and then not ten minutes later Michael and Ben had breakfast and they sat in one booth. They chatted for about an hour before separating to their respective jobs. Debbie was getting worried there was never a day that Michael not came for breakfast however this morning was different.  
  
Debbie sighed and continued to place orders as soon as it turned one o clock Emmett walked in and ordered lunch however no Michael came the next day.  
  
"Emmett have you heard anything from Michael?" she asked.  
  
Emmett shrugged "no not since the other day" he replied finishing his coffee before standing and grabbing his shoulder bag "well I bet he's just spending time with Ben what with him being discharged the other day"  
  
Debbie frowned "Okay Emmett have a nice day" she said taking the plate from the table. Emmett left the diner and set off for work. His phone rung just as he exited the diner.  
  
Debbie walked into the kitchen and placed the dirty plate in the large container. Walking behind the counter she put the money in the till.  
  
Brian walked in Justin behind him wiping at his sleepy eyes he leaned on the counter "you look like the dead Halloween isn't here until next month" Debbie teased.  
  
Justin waved his hand at her and sat at the counter on the stool "I feel like it" he yawned folding his arms and laying his head down.  
  
Brian put his elbow on the counter and leaned "Justin thought it was wise to stay up all night painting instead of sleeping in bed he slept on top of a wet canvas" Brian said sitting on the next available seat next to him.  
  
Debbie smiled "is that why Justin still has paint on his forehead" she pointed out.  
  
Justin picked his head up from its resting place and felt on top of his forehead "you said it was all gone" he said scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand.  
  
Brian smirked "you were cutting into my morning shower time" he said.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes "me washing myself was prioritized before sucking you off" he said as he stopped rubbing his forehead and looking down at his sleeve as the dried paint on his forehead came off "it was white paint Brian I don't want to know what people were thinking as I was walking down the street" he said wiping his forehead with his hand.  
  
Brian smirked taking the take away coffee cup from Deb "I'll see you later" he said  
  
Brian leaned down to kiss Justin on the lips but he had stopped his ips descending on his with a finger against Brian's lip "that's for not telling me I had paint on my forehead" he said removing the finger and turned his face away from him.  
  
"Justin" Brian cautioned.  
  
Justin looked at him with a grin etched on his face "okay" he said pecking him on the lips "see you later" Brian kissed him again. Justin pulled his tie and pulled him back to his lips. Justin pulled away after a few seconds "you better go" he smiled.  
  
Brian pecked him on the lips and left the diner.  
  
Justin turned back to resting his head on his crossed arm and sighing in contentment. Debbie put a large coffee cup in front of Justin "here drink this it might wake you up a bit" she said.  
  
Justin looked up "thanks Deb" he took a sip.  
  
Debbie took the receipts of the day's orders and placed them in a pile sorting through them bit by bit, glancing at the clock she sighed "Deb what's wrong?" Justin asked.  
  
Debbie put her pen down and the receipts she had in her hand "Michael hasn't checked in with me at all this week" she said putting her hands on the counter top.  
  
Justin shrugged "maybe he needs time to settle Ben back and then he'll check in. you know what Michael's like" Justin said drinking more of the coffee "well love to stay but I got to pick some supplies up" he said giving Deb some money for his coffee and Brian's earlier on "don't worry about Michael"  
  
Deb continued on her orders and sighed. Justin was right about Michael once Ben was back to normal and has started to be back on the meds Michael will show up as usual every morning.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Blake stood in the kitchen with a bag sitting on top of the counter as he was putting boxes of lunch "Ted grab the baby wipes in the bathroom" he shouted organising the bag. He looked up at the clock "we are going to be late" he said.  
  
Ted walked into the kitchen "Blake relax we're only going to the Park with Freddy stop rushing or you'll forget it" he said walking behind him and back hugged him, Blake sighed "and Anyway Freddie already likes us" he said kissing Blake's neck. "We just need to have a good time with the kid and then he'll be our son in a matter of weeks"  
  
Blake turned round in Ted's encircled arms "but what if-" Ted smiled and covered Blake's mouth.  
  
"We'll be fine"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"It's been 3 days since anyone saw Michael" Justin said moving some papers in the study licking his lip and yawned.  
  
Brian stood in the office doorway as he loosed the belt on his trousers Brian was shirtless with his hands in his pockets. "Debbie keeps nagging me to go over" Brian put his head back and sighed.  
  
Justin itched his nose "you haven't spoken in a few weeks" Justin said turning his body towards Brian.  
  
Brian placed his hands on the door frame "its not my fault I have other things to do then look after Mikey" Brian explained "I've always had to look out for him back in high school and it stuck until now, I'm sick of the shit connected to him"  
  
Justin rolled his eyes "He's been your best friend forever, I've always seen Michael as a lost soul somehow"  
  
Brian groaned pushing himself away from the frame and walked infront of Justin "enough talk" he said putting his arms round Justin's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Justin moved his hand to the back of Brian's head and the other gripping onto Brian's back muscle as they deepened the kiss.  
  
Justin exhaled as he kissed Brian down his neck while Brian pulled him closer to his body. Reaching the expanse of his neck that connected to his shoulder Justin licked and sucked. Breathing in his scent Brian took a hold of his shirt and lifted it off his body which separated them for no more than a second.  
  
Justin sat on the bed as shuffled his boxers on while leaning back and watched Brian walk across the bedroom butt naked, leaning his head back Justin smiled as he watched Brian bend over to pick his jeans and threw them into the wash basket.  
  
The House phone rang and Justin sat up and leaned over to the bedside table picking it up he answered in a monotone voice "hello" he answered.  
  
"Hi Justin"  
  
"Hey Gussy" Justin said rolling down to the end of the bed to stand "it's a bit late for you to be calling What's up"  
  
It was silent for a second "mummy and mama are fighting"  
  
Justin frowned "it's okay where is JR, Gus"  
  
"She's asleep but Justin I don't want to be here" he whined.  
  
"I know Gus" he said "so tell me what you did today?"  
  
Gus sighed "I made a friend today but it turned out he just wanted to push me in front of my girlfriend" he said "and then she broke up with me"  
  
Justin smiled "its okay there will be other girlfriends Gus" Brian stuck his head into the bedroom from the en suite bathroom, Justin looked up and smiled.  
  
"I know" Gus sighed.  
  
"Gus" a voice said in the background.  
  
"I got to go Justin before Mama comes" he said quickly ending the call quickly.  
  
Justin put the phone back on the dresser "bye then, he's way too hyper for his own good" he said sitting back on the bed and leaned back on against the headboard.  
  
Brian walked back out of the bedroom "why did Gus Phone?"  
  
Justin put his hands on his lap "Mel and Linz were fighting" he said inching the back of his neck "they should learn not to fight in front of him I thought they would have been experts by now with how much they always fight about stupid little things."  
  
Brian sat next to him and leaned down on his side propping his head up with his arm "what is this I hear about Gus having a girlfriend I wasn't aware he was allowed to date"  
  
Justin grinned and shuffled down laying his head on the pillow "you're not going to be one of those fathers that demand that their kid won't date until they have finished college"  
  
Brian looked up at him with a straight face "who said he could date"  
  
Justin leaned over and kissed his lips "oh you're so precious Brian"  
  
"I don't do precious"  
  
Justin smirked, Brian rolled his eyes "yeah but you play it too well" he said pulling him into a kiss. He leaned over Brian as he moved his hand that was holding his head up and Justin kissed down his jaw line.  
  
The phone rang behind Justin's head he pulled away "I have to get that" he said hovering over Brian's lips and kissed him.  
  
Justin rolled away so he had his back to Brian and picked the phone and held it to his ear "Hello"  
  
"Is this Justin Taylor?" a feminine voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes this is him" Justin replied rolling onto his stomach.  
  
"Hi I'm Jackie from the yummy catering company sorry for calling so late but I have been swamped all day" she explained "it says here your planning your commitment ceremony Yes?"  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
There was a shuffling of paper "you haven't decided on how many quest or if you're going to have a sit down dinner or Buffett I was just calling to confirm those details"  
  
"Yeah sure if you could bear with me for one second" Justin rolled over and walked out of the bedroom grabbing a white shirt and placed it over his head momentarily taking the phone away from his ear "Hey Brian" he called Brian looked up "sit or spread?"  
  
"Sit" Brian said raising his eyebrow "why?"  
  
Justin smiled "nothing" he said walking out of the room and into the office and opened the top of drawer and opened the journal book putting the phone back to his ear "We'll have a sit down Meal and we have around 35 people roughly I don't know yet until I send the invitations out. I'm currentl still awaiting my invitations but until then we won't be sure"  
  
"That's fine but we need to know 2 weeks in advance" Jackie explained "are you this week or either next week for samples?"  
  
Justin bit his lip and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing "yeah sure I'm sure I can get him away from work what would be best for you?"  
  
"I have a lot at 2 tomorrow or Saturday or Monday Next week"  
  
"Tomorrow would be perfect, at two was it?"  
  
"Yes that's right Mr Taylor"  
  
"Please call me Justin, Mr Taylor is my father and thank you for contacting me" Justin said.  
  
"Look forward to seeing from you Justin"  
  
"Thank you Jackie bye for now" he said.  
  
"Bye Justin" she hung up. Justin sighed and stuffed the journal back in the top drawer without shutting it he walked along the corridor and stood in the doorway of the bedroom "Hey Brian" he looked up and raised his eyebrow as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head "you busy tomorrow?"  
  
"No"  
  
Justin grinned and jogged in the room and laid on the bed "Good we're going to go somewhere tomorrow" he rested his head on Brian's chest.  
  
"We are, are we?" he said.  
  
Justin leaned up "Trust me" he whispered against his lips "Are you going to make me tell you where we're going"  
  
Brian smirked and kissed Justin at his jaw "yeah looks like it" Justin licked his bottom lip and threaded his hands through Justin's hair.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Ben answered the front door, Debbie stood at the door "Ben Hi" she smiled walking more into the room and barging into the house. Ben sighed and closed the door behind her as he watched her walk into the kitchen. "So how have you been?" she asked turning round to face him.  
  
"Good" Ben gulped and walked into the sitting room "I need to go to the bathroom would you excuse me for a second?" he said turning round and leaving.  
  
Debbie frowned and sat on the tall stall and put her bag on the middle counter. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall; a few papers were stacked on top of the middle counter where clean pots and pans were scattered. Licking her lips she leaned over and shuffled through the papers, one caught her eye 'HIV results'  
  
Deb picked it out and opened it 'Michael Novotney' she licked her lips as she read the rest 'Positive' she gasped.  
  
"Debbie" Ben said.  
  
Debbie looked up "how long have you known? Does Michael even know?" it was silent "Ben" she shouted. Ben looked up and nodded "Ben you need to tell me"  
  
Ben licked his top lip "Michael knows that's why he's not here" Ben explained.  
  
Debbie threw the paper back on the counter "this is your fault, you've ruined everything" she said walking forward and pushed him against his chest.  
  
Ben closed his eyes and took the pushing "I promised I wouldn't give to him and I haven't" he said grabbing onto her wrist and put her arms at her side.  
  
"How the fuck you know if you gave to him or not?" Debbie stepped back.  
  
Ben put his hand on the door frame "because we haven't had sex for 21 months" he walked into the kitchen with his back to her "you think Michael's so perfect"  
  
"Well now he isn't" she shouted.  
  
Ben turned round "don't shout at me Debbie I'm not the one who cheated"


	7. Episode 7

Brian snuggled up to the pillow and clutched it to his chest opening his eyes the bed was empty. He blinked rapidly from the sun coming through the blinds, he stretched and sat up.  
  
Looking at the clock on the bedside table he pushed the sheet away from his body and stood stretching again reaching up with his arms. Brian licked his dry lips. He switched the shower on as he walked back into the bedroom and looked through his wardrobe to pick his suit from the rack.  
  
Brian scratched his nose. He was dressed for the day once he came out of the shower. His phone rung and he walked over to answer it. "Hello"  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Brian sat on his bed "Gus shouldn't you be going to school now?"  
  
"Yeah" Gus said quietly "Daddy um when will I get to see you?" he asked.  
  
Brian smiled "I don't know yet Gus but soon" he said his alarm went off he leaned and switched it off. It was silent on the other end "Gus you still there" he asked he took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. Biting his bottom lip he put the phone back and sighed.   
  
Dialling Lindsey's number Brain put it on loud speaker he buttoned up his shirt as it rang nobody picked it up.  
  
Once he was dressed he picked his jacket and coat up and left the bedroom to get a quick drink of water. Brian sighed as shut the door of his car leaning back in his seat he drove out of the driveway and went to work.  
  
Brian finished work for the day and walked a few blocks to Justin's studio he opened the door and walked into the mess.   
  
Justin stood in front of the far wall by the window he didn't turn around but he kept staring out the window. He sighed and licked his lips.   
  
Brian walked over behind him and hugged him from behind.  
  
Justin looked up "hey" he said leaning back in Brian's arms "what you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Brian kissed Justin's neck "I finished work already" he said leaning his head on his shoulder "I got another call from Gus this morning after you left it was rather cryptic" he said licking his lip "he hung up"  
  
Justin frowned "why is he calling all the time?"  
  
"I don't know he always seem to hang up after a few minutes" Brian explained "maybe he's trying to tell us something? But I don't know what it is. Lindsey isn't picking up her phone either it's like they are trying to avoid me"  
  
"Do you think I shouldn't really say it" he said putting his hand on Brian's forearm "I have a few days I can spare to go up there" he looked at Brian sideward "I'm kind of worried for him" he said looking back out the window.  
  
Brian breathed out "I'll get Cynthia to block my days" he said moving his hips forward "what you doing staring out the window. The scenery isn't going to change" he added.  
  
Justin laughed "I'm just thinking" he said tapping Brian's arm and moving from his arms.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmett walked up the long path up to the old house of his childhood; he held his phone and PDA in his hand. Standing in front of the yellow door he gave a big sigh before lifting his hand to the doorbell. A noise in the street made him flinch, he looked over his shoulder but found no other movements or noises, he turned back to the door.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he pushed the door gently "hello" he called he took a deep breath before stepping inside the house dodging the first floor board as it always used to creak when he was young and continued to walk down the hall "winner" he said calling his dad's name.  
  
Emmett stood in the doorway of the kitchen as a old man sat at the table licking his lips as crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen "Sir"  
  
The man looked up and not saying a word Emmett turned around "if you're not going to talk then there was no point in me catching a flight out of here. I have a business to run" he said walking back down the hall.  
  
"Wait" a croaky voice said.  
  
Emmett stopped and waited for the man to continue.  
  
The croaky voice coughed "I called for a reason" he said Emmett turned round and looked aping his old man "my prospective has changed"  
  
Emmet licked his lips "your absent for 25 years of my life why has it changed now?" he asked.  
  
The man took a deep breath "I'm dying"  
  
Emmet sighed "oh" he said walking towards the table "how long have you got?" he asked pulling the chair out from under the table and sat down.  
  
The man looked up "a year max" he said taking a sip of scotch from the table "but if I keep going on like this I might even die in a few months" he explained "I've been looking through stuff and I need to set everything right before I go"  
  
Emmet leaned on the table "like what"  
  
"Just mementos. I think its time i should make peace with my chrildren"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Ben walked out of the bedroom as he was all dressed and ready to work. Grabbing his jacket from banister he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit juice from the fridge. Standing in the doorway of the living room he took a sip of juice before putting his shoes on and grabbed everything he needed for work.  
  
The front door opened, Michael walked into the kitchen. Ben looked up of walked straight past him not bothering to say anything and left the house  
  
Michael frowned as he heard the front door slam shut. He walked up the stairs to change his clothes standing in the doorway of his and Ben's room it was still the same layout but the feelings were different. He sighed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Ben walked into the diner to stand in front of the counter, Debbie walked over "the usual?" she asked he nodded "hey Ben darling any news from Michael?" she asked first before putting his order in.  
  
Ben nodded "he arrived early this morning I have not talked to him" he stated placing his suitcase on the counter before taking a seat. The other waiter handed him a coffee cup and poured "thanks Francis" he said.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Michael stood in front of the bathroom mirror on the shelf sat various pots of pills the light shone on Michael tired expression.  
  
The doorbell rang Michael stayed silent as he opened a pot and took one, swallowing It without water. Michael blinked looking down at the floor before opening another pot and doing the same.  
  
After a few more seconds the person on the other side started to knock "Michael you open this damn door now I just saw Ben"   
Debbie's voice called. After a few more minutes Debbie sighed and started to walk away she looked briefly up at the window. Deb stood standing where she was, the door opened and she walked back up the path.  
  
Michael opened the wider for her walk in, she shuffled in "baby" she said putting her hands on either side of his face.  
  
Michael pulled away from her "I don't deserve it" he stated licking his lip  
  
"I slept around Ma" he said putting his face in his hands "it's my fault" he cried.  
  
Debbie frowned as she let him cry into her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you tell me from the start when it all started" Debbie said later on once Michael had calmed down. They both were sat on the sofa beside each other.  
  
Michael explained "it kind of started a few months after Mel and Lindsey left" he said.  
  
QAF-BK-JT-QA  
  
Brian stood in front of the bathroom mirror the shower was running beside him after checking into the hotel him and Justin crashed to the bed for some sleep as they got off the flight at night time. They both woke up around 6. Justin went back to sleep. Brian sighed as he let his sleep pants fall to the floor. He stepped into the shower and closed the door.  
  
Letting the water cascade down his body he glanced out of the bathroom door and saw the light in the bedroom turn on before the sound of Justin moving around. Leaning his head back he washed his body with his own shower gel that he brung in his carry-on bag as they were only staying for at least a few days at the most.  
  
Brian turned the water off and got out of the shower grabbing at the towel on the rack. He tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.    
  
Justin popped his head in the door "Hey" he said. His hair was a blonde mess from sleeping for 12 hours. He had a piece of pineapple in his mouth.  
  
Brian looked over his shoulder "we'll leave for Lindsey later on before she goes and picks up Gus" he said  
  
Justin nodded and disappeared back out of the bedroom.  
  
Brian sighed as he dried himself he shook his hair and licked his lips before standing and letting the towel fall to the floor. Walking over to the standing mirror in the corner of the room. Putting some boxers on, he bit his bottom lip and straightened the wet strands of hair.  
  
Brian stood on the doorstep ringing the bell again.  
  
Justin had his hands shoved in his jacket pocket as a chill ran over his body. Justin blew into his hands to keep them warm "maybe Lindsey already left" he stated putting his hands back in his pockets. Biting the inside of his cheek Justin took his phone out and speed dialled Lindsey "she's not answering"  
  
Brian licked his lip "Let's just go to Gus school" he said. They walked back to the rental car and headed to Gus school just ten minutes away from the house.  
  
Brian stopped the car next to the cab across from the school. Justin readjusted himself in the chair before Brian looked at the time to make sure they were on time for the kids to come out of the school. They could hear the school bell muffled in the background as Justin rolled down the window.  
  
Brian got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side door "I don't see Lindsey" he stated.  
  
Justin shrugged "Maybe she just walked" he said.  
  
Brian leaned back against the door and glanced at the clock on the dashboard "see you in a minute" he said walking across the road.  
  
Justin slumped down and watched him leave "bye hot stuff" he whistled.   
  
Brian looked over his shoulder and smirked.   
  
Justin grinned.  
  
Brian put his hands in his pockets as he walked round the school building into the large space of concrete. There was several parents gathered round; most were sitting on the benches.   
  
The classroom door opened a teacher walked out of the class and kids followed her wearing their matching outfits.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Brian smiled as Gus ran towards him he wore a large grin on his face and his backpack was jumping up and down as he launched himself into his arms. Gus wrapped his arms round Brian's neck "hey Sonny Boy" he said.  
  
Gus hugged him tighter "what you doing here Daddy?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm here to see my favourite boy"  
  
Gus looked over his shoulder and waved at the teacher goodbye "Bye Miss Hathaway this is my daddy" he called as Brian started walking back round the building. Gus leaned forward and Kissed Brian's cheek "but Mama will be mad if I don't wait for Mummy" he stated.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked walking towards the car.   
  
Brian licked his lips as Gus shrugged and turned his head away from Brian's prying eyes.   
  
Brian walked across the road "you can tell me anything you know Sonny Boy?"  
  
Gus shrugged again "I know" he said glancing side to side. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, his sleeved fell revealing a yellow bruise on his wrist. "Justin" Gus said gleefully as he spotted Justin from the passenger seat.  
  
Justin smiled as Gus waved at him "Hey"  
  
Brian opened the back seat car door and placed him on the seat.   
  
Gus strapped himself in after he frowned up at his father "I do it" he said.   
  
Brian put his hands up and stepped back from the door and closed it behind him. Getting in the driver's seat Justin and Gus had already started a conversation. Gus was telling Justin what he did at school today and all about his art class.  
  
Brian didn't put his seatbelt on as he listened to Gus and Justin yammering on, glancing at the time it has only been a few minutes "Hey Sonny Boy where's Mummy?"  
  
Gus shrugged and he went silent.  
  
"Gus doesn't mummy come pick you up?" Brian asked.  
  
Gus bit his lip "Not really" he replied looking down at his lap "Mama said if I'm a big boy then I should act like one and walk home by myself" he explained fiddling with his thumbs and going silent again.   
  
Justin frowned and looked over at Brian but he had already pulled away from the curb and drove back to Lindsey house, he showed no emotion on his face as he drove but the journey was silent.  
  
Brian and Justin stood in lighted up hallway as they stood near the front door "Gus go pack some stuff" he demanded as he was slightly angry. Gus looked up from his place as he was squished in between Justin and Brian's leg he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and Justin followed to help him.  
  
Lindsey was holding JR in her arms "what you doing?" she asked.  
  
Brian had his arms crossed over his chest "what does it look like Lindsey" he said.  
  
"He has School he can't miss out" Lindsey countered.  
  
"I'm taking him back with me" Brian said raising his voice.  
  
"You can't do that" Mel said from behind them she had just come home from work as she was still wearing her coat on and holding her bag over her shoulder "you have no parental rights too"  
  
Brian uncrossed his arms "I'm his father" he said glancing up at Gus and Justin as stood on the top of the stairs "I saw the bruises on his wrists Melanie so don't you dare slap out the parental rights act that I gave permission for"  
  
Brian was almost shouting as he glanced down at Gus as he changed out of his uniform and into a short sleeved t shirt that showed several bruises and cuts on his forearm and wrists.   
  
Justin picked Gus up and he immediately hugged onto Justin as they descended the stairs.   
  
"I gave permission for you to take my son here and I can take everything I gave back and that includes my Parental rights"  
  
Melanie laughed as she walked round him "nobody would give you rights to look after a child" she sneered "you're not fit to look after yourself let alone somebody else"  
  
Brian shrugged walking to the bottom of the stairs "you're so lucky that I'm not going to report your ass to social services" he said taking the bag from Justin "take him to the car" he said.   
  
Justin nodded and walked out of the front door as he was holding Gus to him.   
  
Brian glanced over at Lindsey "I expected more from you Linds I trusted in the both of you to look after him and you hitting him"  
  
Lindsey bit her lip "Gus is just a clumsy child. Kids just fall all the time"  
  
Brian shook his head "No my 10 year old son dosn't just fall Lindz" he stated "I may not be here for him all the time but i know my son. He didn't get those bruises and cuts all by himself" he said "I get a call from Gus every few days with or without you and every time he has to talk quietly and sometimes he never speaks at all" he explains "don't bother to call anyone or this little secret won't be private for very long"  
  
Lindsey starts to cry "you can't take him away from me" she said stepping forward.  
  
Brian walked to the front door "I didn't want to do this" he said over his shoulder "you will be getting a court order in the next 14 days" he added as he left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Lindsey had crumbled to the floor still holding JR.


	8. Episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this stuff In this Chapter are not real and I don’t know what would happen if this situation happened in real life as I don’t know what sort of steps you have go through in order for this to happen so please keep an open mind.  
> And also Major Dick Mel in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brian walked into the office holding his suitcase his hair was a bit messed up.  
  
Ted stood by his desk putting some paper on the desk "hey Brian you here late" he said.  
  
Brian put one hand up to silence him "don't" he said throwing the suitcase on the chair "Gus" he called. Gus came running into the room with his backpack and a pad of paper in one hand. He paused by his desk and looked up, Brian put his hand on the top of his head "go over to the table" he said.  
  
Brian walked round his desk pulling his chair out and sat in the seat "Ted you couldn't get Gus a juice would you?" he said leaning on the desk with his arms crossed.  
  
Gus opened his bag and took a box of pencils "Hi Ted" he waved taking out a pencil and opened his drawing pad.  
  
Ted turned to Brian "what is Gus doing here?" he said.  
  
Brian picked the phone up and dialled a number putting the phone to his ear "don't want to talk about it" he said dismissing the question.  
  
Ted walked out of the room   
  
"Adrian tell me the truth what would happen if I took my child away from his mother?" there was a pause on the other end before he spoke.  
  
Brian sighed "well yeah that's what I have done, not until you hear the reason do you think you could grant me a court order?" he said. The person on other end answered straight away "thanks" he said hanging up.  
  
Brian stood up "Gus come here" he said, Gus looked up from his drawing and slammed the pencil down to run over to him. Brian lifted him onto his lap.  
  
Gus leaned back into Brian's arm "Daddy what's going to happen to me am I going away" he said.  
  
Brian frowned "no Sonny boy you're not going anywhere" he said kissing him on the top of his head "who said that to you?"  
  
Gus looked down "Mumma" he replied playing with his fingers "she said that because I'm bad for messing JR'S room up that when I'm 11 she's going to ship me off somewhere and and if I didn't do what I was told I would never ever see you again" he explained  
  
Brian licked his lip and tightened his arms round Gus's body,   
  
Gus looked up from his arms "Daddy am I going to live with you now?" he said.   
  
Brian sighed closing his eyes as he rested his chin gently on Gus's head.  
  
Gus blinked before moving from his arms to hug Brian "Daddy you're hugging me too tight" he said against his neck.  
  
"Oh" Brian said loosening his arms and tickling Gus under the arms "Daddy" he screeched as he giggled slapping his hands on Brian's covered arms "stop it" he said as Brian continued. Gus had moved around so much he had shifted down off the chair.  
  
Brian stopped tickling him and lifted him onto his feet "okay I'll stop why don't you draw some more and we'll go get Justin okay" Gus nodded and ran back to the table.   
  
Brian smiled and pushed himself back to the table.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmett coughed as the cab came to a stop in front of the flat "thanks" he said handing him some dollars. He smiled opening the door, the driver took his bag out of the back "thanks again" he said taking the suitcase handle and walked towards the flat.  
  
Emmett shut the apartment door dropping his bag at the door. He picked his letters from the floor and walked over to his laptop on the table to turn it on. He sat on the couch and went through the mail.  
  
Looking through the dating service website Emmett looking at his mail before being disappointed and not had any replies "I give up" Emmett said as he closed the browser There was a knock at the door Emmett dumped the mail in the trash before opening the door "coming"  
  
Michael sighed "hey Em where have you been?" he asked.  
Emmett raised an eyebrow "somebody tells me you haven't shown up in a while either" he said "come on in Michael why stand there" he added.  
  
Michael walked in and slammed the door behind him "I have HIV"  
  
Emmett stared at him with his mouth open he put his hands together "oh baby" he exclaimed walking towards him and hugging him round the neck "how's your mother taking it"  
  
Michael sighed "fine like I'm taking a walk through the park" he said stepping back "the thing is I didn't exactly get it from Ben"  
  
"What" Emmett screeched.  
  
Michael crashed to the sofa and sighed.   
  
Emmett turned round and sat on the table in front of Michael "what was you thinking Michael its Ben the guy you've had for the last 7 years and you go and sleep with someone" he said.  
  
Michael covered his eyes "yeah I know" he growled "why was I so stupid"  
  
"Tell me why you slept with someone else" he said.  
  
Michael licked his lip and put his head onto the back of the sofa "it was a few months after Mel and Lindsey left. I started to have these nightmares about never seeing JR ever again and I sort of pushed Ben away. It wasn't my intention in sleeping with Hank it sort of just happened. I felt like I was a bad father to JR because I couldn't see her as much as Brian did and I sort of felt like a total failure with everything." He explained  
  
"Ben was busy with his new book and Hunter had no time to come home because of College, Ma was being too busy with Carl and his heart attack. Everybody had their own lives and mine was falling apart. Ben had sort of an inkling about this but I chose to ignore it" Michael covered his face with arms "I was acting like the one thing I hated" he added.  
  
Emmett bit his lip "Michael why didn't you just talk to Ben instead of pushing him away even though he knew about the affair why hold it in" Emmett's voice was raised. Emmett stood "it's your fault; I thought you were better than this"  
  
Michael looked up with wide eyes "Wh-What"  
  
Emmett shrugged "I'm surprised Ben hasn't left you yet"  
  
Michael stood up "Emmett I never knew you would feel this way?" he said.  
  
Emmett shook his head and walked round the table "you have it so easy Michael you all do, at least you have someone but I have to resort to waiting for mail on a stupid dating website for a date"  
  
Michael frowned "Emmett you're just trying too hard" he said.  
  
Emmett sighed "I'm sick of waiting" he shouted "I want to be alone Michael dump your problems on someone else." Michael walked out as Emmett crashed to the sofa and shouted out into the apartment. His laptop made a sound Emmett looked over at the screen.  
  
INBOX: 1  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian drove down the street in the back seat Gus was holding onto the seatbelt strap the car was silent as they continued towards Justin studio.  
  
Gus started to singing quietly in the back "On top Of spaghetti, All covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball, When somebody sneezed, It rolled off the table, And on to the floor, And then my poor meatball, Rolled out of the door. It rolled in the garden, And under a bush, And then my poor meatball, Was nothing but mush."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow as he paused at the red light.   
  
Gus continued to sing "The mush was as tasty, as tasty could be, and early next summer, It grew into a tree, the tree was all covered, with beautiful moss, It grew lovely meatballs, and tomato sauce" Gus bobbed his head with the invisible music as Brian pulled up to the curb.  
  
Justin came out of the studio and walked towards the car just as Gus had started to finish the children's song "So if you eat spaghetti, all covered with cheese, hold on to your meatball, and don't ever sneeze"  
  
Justin got in the car "oh you're singing the On Top Of Spaghetti song"  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow "you know this god awful song"  
  
Justin did his seatbelt up "yeah don't you know anything" he said sitting back in the seat "so did you two have fun at Daddy's work today?" he asked looking in the rear-view mirror at Gus who nodded his head.  
  
Brian smiled as he pulled away from the curb "you could say that" he said "except he got bored an hour in"   
  
Gus smiled away at the back and started to sing the song again but Justin joined in as well halfway through.   
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he put the radio to block their noise out "no singing in the car my boys" he said  
  
Justin grinned at Gus as he moved his hand in an up and down motion to increase the noise; Brian had turned into a main street just as they had finished their song and signalled round the corner to park the car. "Alright the car song is over" Brian said turning the car engine off and took his seatbelt off.  
  
Gus undid his seatbelt as well and picked up his backpack and drawing pad from his feet.  
  
Justin grabbed onto Brian's tie and pulled him into a kiss "mm" he kissed him on the lips. Gus sighed in the back of the car just as Brian pulled away from the kiss "what was that for?" he asked.  
  
Justin shrugged taking his seatbelt off and got out of the car.  
  
They walked into the diner Gus ran towards Debbie who was serving a cup of coffee to a customer "Grandma Deb" he smiled gripping onto her leg.  
  
Debbie looked down and smiled "Hey Gus what you doing here?"  
  
Gus grinned up at her "I'm staying with Daddy now look at my picture" he said opening his pad to the right page and showed her his drawing  
  
Brian walked in with his arm round Justin's shoulder.  
  
Debbie looked up "We thought you disappeared off the face of the earth" she said walking to the counter.  
  
Emmett sat on one of the stools.  
  
Brian smirked "you wish" he jibed "Gus go sit down" he said.   
  
Gus rushed to the nearest stall and dumped his drawing pad on the table and took his backpack off.   
  
Brian moved his arm and leant on the counter "So I hear Michael's back from his disappearing act" he said.  
  
Justin went and sat next to Gus.  
  
Debbie froze and Emmett snorted as he said it "what's so amusing?" Brian said "he didn't sleep with someone did he?" he joked hitting Emmett on the arm "fuck off" he cursed as he looked at Debbie's and Emmett's face.  
  
Brian shook his head "wow Michael your fucking screwed" he said turning and sitting in the stall opposite Justin.  
  
Debbie walked over and had her normal pad and pencil in her hand "so what will it be?" She asked smacking her lips with the chewing gum.  
  
Brian leaned back in the seat and put his arm on the back of the chair "nothing for me but get Gus burger, chips, shake and Usual for Justin" he replied "so where is Michael?" he asked.  
  
Debbie wrote the order down "at home maybe you could take 5 minutes to visit him from your busy schedule" she walked away and placed the order. Debbie walked back over and stood at the foot of the table "so tell me the truth why is Gus here in the middle of the school week"  
Brian itched his neck "I've petitioned for full custody" he said.  
  
Debbie sat in the seat "what about Lindsey and Mel?"  
  
Brian shrugged "what about them?"  
  
"Shouldn't you consult them first?" Debbie asked crossed her arms on the table.  
  
Brian shook his head "it's none of your business Debbie" he said and pointed at Gus's picture "who's that supposed to be?" he asked Gus.  
  
Gus took a moment to think before answering "it's you, me and Justin silly" he continued his drawing by keeping within the lines as he coloured the picture with great detail.   
  
The bell rang Brian turned to Debbie "shouldn't you be working" he stated.  
  
Debbie stood up from the stall and paused for a moment in order to slap him round the head "don't speak to me like that" she leaned on the table with both hands and pointe her finger at him "now tell me son why is Gus here and not with Mel and Lindsey.  
  
Brian looked in her eyes "because he's with me now drop it and take that order to the customer behind me"  
  
Debbie fixed him with a firm stare before standing back upright. Justin looked up from drawing with Gus to look over at Brian's face, his face was expressionless but as soon as Debbie moved away his mask dropped as he stared at Gus drawing.  
  
Emmett looked between Brian and Debbie in their staring contest before his phone rang. He answered his phone "Hello" he greeted the person on the other end of the phone, Emmett hunched his back as he chatted with the person "Yes I have booked the removal's Pops" he said "okay I'll see you next week when I pick you up from the airport. Yeah okay Bye Bye"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Mel walked off the plane with JR in her arms and Lindsey walking behind holding her carry On Bag on her shoulder. They weaved through the crowd towards Michael at the at the baggage claim.   
  
Mel walked towards them "Hey look who that is it's Daddy" Mel said.  
  
JR grinned and reached over to claim him round the neck Michael took her from Mel "Hey Pumpkin" he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Daddy" she smiled.  
  
Melanie and Lindsey got their suitcases "thanks for picking us up at short notice" Lindsey said pulling out her suitcase handle out "we're kind of in a rush to get here"  
  
Michael looked behind them "Where's Gus?"  
  
Lindsey looked over at Melanie with a sour look "he's here already" she said walking away dragging her suitcase behind her.  
  
Michael looked over at Mel "what's this all about?" he asked.  
  
Mel picked her bag from the floor where Lindsey left it "Brian kidnapped him after school and brought him back here" she said.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow "he would never do that"  
  
Mel snapped at him "well he did and now he's got a court order against us" she retaliated "now can we go?" he said.   
  
Michael nodded and they started to walk out of the airport.  
  
JT-QAF-BK  
  
Michael held JR's hand as they walked up to Debbie's door "go on and knock for grandma" he said Melanie and Lindsey was just paying for the cab behind him. JR reached up and knocked hard on the door "good girl" Michael said.  
  
Jenny looked up at him grinning with a massive smile.  
  
The door opened "look it's my grand-daughter" Debbie exclaimed clapping her hands and picking her up. Debbie kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug as soon as she saw Melanie walk up the driveway she stepped out of the house and slammed the door behind her "she's not stepping foot In my house" she pointed at her.  
  
"Ma" he called "why you acting this way?" he said raising his eyebrow.  
  
Debbie hitched JR on her hips "because Michael. Brian, Justin and Gus are here and I don't want her near them" she said.  
  
Michael scrunched his face up "what do you mean they were the ones that took Gus"  
  
Debbie shook her head "is that what she's been telling you" she said.  
  
Melanie stopped halfway up the path "I suppose Brian has been telling you lies again like he always does" she sneered "come Michael take JR off Debbie and we're leaving" she said walking back up the path.  
  
Michael frowned as Debbie's front door opened. Ben stood in the doorway "Ben" he said quietly.  
  
"Come in guys we have some talking to do"  
  
Once they all got in Debbie's front room, Michael, Melanie, Lindsey and Jr were at the foot of the door as the rest of the gang was scattered in the room. Brian, Justin and Gus were sitting in the kitchen table playing a card game. Lindsey watched on looking over Melanie's shoulder as Emmett and Ted were sat on the sofa.  
  
"Gus" Lindsey said.  
  
Gus looked up at Lindsey and froze.   
  
"Hey" Justin put his hand on Gus arm.   
  
Gus looked back at his puzzle forgetting Lindsey by the door and swung his legs on the chair.  
  
Lindsey looked down at her feet.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"


	9. Episode 9

Michael snuck back in the house closing the front door quietly. It clicked shut with a loud sound but there was no movement in the house. He turned round and took his shoes off placing them at the bottom of the stairs messily before tiptoeing to the kitchen.  
  
Michael got himself a drink and pretended to have woken up and got dressed. He opened the fridge and took some eggs out and the milk carton from the fridge once he turned round.   
  
Ben stood between the kitchen the living room "I didn't think you would be awake this early" he said.  
  
Ben walking into the kitchen to get the bottle of juice from the fridge "yeah I heard you come in the front door where did you go?"  
  
Michael sighed "is this what it's going to be like. Whenever I go out you going to ask if I cheated on you again" he said getting the frying the pan out of the cupboard "I stayed at a hotel" he stated putting some oil into the pan.  
  
Ben nodded "you didn't have to" he said.  
  
Michael turned to hob on and let the oil heat up as he mixed the egg with Milk "I thought it would be better for me to leave" he said pouring the egg into the pan "you want scrambled eggs and a grapefruit" he asked.  
  
Ben licked his lips "you've never made me breakfast" he stated.  
  
Michael swallowed "if I didn't think about myself all the time I wouldn't have cheated on you is that what you wanted to hear" he stated out of nowhere  
  
"No"  
  
Michael sighed clanging the bowl on the counter "than what do you want me to do talk about then" he said opening the draw and taking the spatula to mix it around "shall I tell you that I felt like an outsider in my own home, I didn't want to talk to you because my kid was 300 miles away and then my partner of 4 years packed his bag and went to Tibet for 10 months without telling me"  
  
Michael turned the hob up "so please Ben tell me the truth. Show me you're angry that for 8 months while you were away 'to find yourself' I was sleeping with someone else and I only just broke it off with him the day you collapsed"  
  
Michael slammed the pan down "Tell me then"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Gus" Justin called reaching over the kitchen counter to grab a juice box and laid it down in the lunchbox. He turned round and grabbed a pot of coffee and pouring some in medium sized cup while he was grabbing the milk from the fridge.  
  
Gus came running down and launched himself onto the seat "Sorry for taking so long" he said quietly.  
  
Justin smiled "its okay I made you some cereal how much milk do you want?" he asked. Putting the coffee pot back and leaned on the counter.   
  
Gus shrugged.  
  
Justin poured some over the cereal in the bowl that he laid out earlier. Handing Gus a spoon Justin watched him take it and smile up at him before digging into the cereal; he sighed and looked at the clock on the wall "what do you want to do today? Go to the park Gus?" he asked.  
  
Gus looked up "you're not working?" he asked.  
  
Justin shook his head "we can do anything we could go to the Zoo you used to love that when you lived here" he said. Gus grinned "is that a yes?" Justin said.  
  
Gus shook his head vigorously before eating more of his cereal.  
  
Justin picked his coffee up and walked out in the hall to grab his jacket and Gus's coat "Once you've finished your cereal we can go okay?"  
  
Gus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed the bowl forward and hopped off the stool "I'm done" he said running to put his shoes on where they sat at the bottom of the stairs on the rack.  
  
Justin put his jacket on after putting Gus's bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed his car keys; Gus stood up and put his coat on with the help of Justin holding it out for him.  
  
"Let's go lets go" Gus chanted grabbing onto Justin's hand.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian looked at the clock on the wall of the office as his attorney.  "You do know that once you petition for custody the judge won't be so easy and will bring people on the stand no matter who it is?"  
  
Brian sighed "I know that's what I am worried about" he said folding his arms on the table "I get people coming out of the wood work but I'm a good Dad" he said.  
  
"I'm not saying that Brian" Adrian Smith is one of the top family attorney's in Penn state and there wasn't no case he hasn't lost. Brian knew of him back in college when he was a 2nd year and now he has his own practice.  
  
Brian licked his lips "I haven't told my partner yet about him adopting Gus once I have full custody" he said leaning back in his seat "Tell me the truth will I win this?"  
  
Adrian looked uncertain "I'm not sure but I'll be the best I can get"  
  
"I'm not paying for you to do your best I can't let my son back with them not after I" he stated crossing his arms over his chest "but I'm not stopping Lindsey seeing him but Melanie there is no way she is coming anywhere near him"  
  
There was shuffle from outside of Brian's office, Michael rushed into the room "what the hell are you playing at?" he shouted standing at the door.  
  
Brian looked up "what the fuck are you doing barging in can't you see I'm busy" he said mentioning to Adrian sitting in the seat.  
  
Brian's assistant ran in "I told him you were busy but he wouldn't listen"  
  
"That's okay Natalie you can have your break" Brian said, Natalie said thanks and left he turned to Michael "now you waiting fucking there until I'm finished" he said "it's like talking to a child" he added.  
  
Michael glared at him with his arms crossed once Brian turned his attention away from him.  
  
Adrian wrote down on the paper "I have made an appeal to the judge so you should get the court date soon" he stood from the seat "I'll leave you to it" he said picking his briefcase up by his feet and left the office walking past Michael.  
  
Brian pushed his seat back and stood "now shut the fucking door" he demanded but Michael walked in to the room and stood on the other side of Brian's desk. "What the hell do you want haven't you got other people to annoy?"  
  
Michael glared at him again "your taking Gus away from his mother's what is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Brian moved round hi desk "I'm doing the right thing-"  
  
"No you're doing what you think is right as usual" he said.  
Brian put his hand in his pocket "isn't that the same thing" he jibed "now I suppose you came here for a reason other than to judge things before knowing the truth. But knowing Mel i expect they have told a a web of lies about me kidnapping him which is totally barbaric. I'm Gus father and I have the right to take him away and you have the no right to assume things other than I am doing this to keep him safe"  
  
Brian walked to the door of the office "now I expect you to go back home and ask Mel and Lindz about the truth" he said "I have to be somewhere so I'm leaving" he said walking out the office.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian walked up to Debbie's house and walked in "Deb" he said.  
  
Debbie poked her head out from the fridge "Brian" she said holding a plastic container "I see Michael came to see you" she said.  
  
Brian sat on the sofa "you can tell" he said. Brian sighed "why don't you control your son" he said.  
  
Debbie closed the fridge and walked over to the sofa to sit on the arm "I don't particularly like him at the moment he cheated on Ben" he said. Brian looked up "and has caught HIV" she added.  
  
"It was bound to happen" Brian said moving his jacket from under him.  
  
Debbie licked her lip "I would hit you if you weren't right" she stated crossing his arms "let's talk about something else rather than my disappointment with Michael. How is Gus?" she asked Brian shrugged in reply "have you thought of getting someone to talk to him"  
  
Brian looked down at his hand "he doesn't need to talk to a shrink he's just confused at the moment" he stated "sometimes I just watch him and I'm afraid I won't be to raise him"  
  
Debbie stood from the arm of the sofa and moved opposite Brian by sitting on the coffee table putting her hands on his "Brian you're a good Dad and no matter how you feel you can do it because you love your son. It took a while for you to express it but you can do it"  
  
Brian bit his bottom lip and looked up hugging Debbie, leaning his chin on her shoulder he closed his eyes "thank you"  
  
Debbie smiled "that's what I'm here for"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Blake stood in front of the window with his arms crossed and stared at the empty road "you know they are not getting here faster if you stare at the road" Ted's voice said from the doorway of the living room.  
  
Blake sighed and turned round "they said they would bring Freddie here at 2 and its 2.10" he said.  
  
Ted stood in front of Blake putting his hands on either side of Blake's arms "take a seat it's an extra ten minutes you remember there are road works so there might be traffic" he said.  
  
Blake sighed again and was pulled away from the window and sat on the sofa.  
  
The doorbell rang Ted stood up "see you were worrying for nothing?" he said walking over to the door; he stood there for a second before taking a breath and opening the door. The social worker stood with her hand placed in Freddie's.  
  
Freddie stared up at Ted and smiled "Hi"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmett sat at a table in a restaurant a few blocks away from his house. He crossed his arms as he waited for his date to return back from the toilet. He looked at his watch checking to see how long the guy had been in the toilet, he sighed as he had been gone for more than 10 minutes.  
  
"I knew dating from the internet was a bad idea"  
  
He stood from the seat and grabbed his jacket to pay for the 2 glasses of wine he had paid for while waiting for his date to come back. Once he paid for the table he walked out of the restaurant and walked back to his house instead of taking a taxi.  
  
Emmett opened the front door of the flat before walking in "Dad I'm back" he said.  
  
His dad sat on the sofa watching the TV "you're back from work early"  
  
Emmet sighed "yeah I finished my paperwork earlier than expected" he said taking his jacket of "what you watching?" he asked sitting on the sofa.  
  
"A documentary I have no idea what it's about" he said glancing at him "is that what you wear to work?" he asked mentioning the Capri pants and a dress shirt.  
  
"I had no clients today so I didn't have to dress up in a suit today has there been any phone calls" he asked.  
  
"Just a Calvin" he said.  
  
Emmett raised his eyebrows "did he say anything?" he said his dad shook his head "so you just answered the phone and didn't take message" he said.  
  
"No I asked but he didn't want to" he explained. Emmet sat back on the sofa and stared at the TV. His dad glanced at him "he wasn't one was he?" he asked.  
  
"Huh" Emmett said "oh No he isn't a hooker"  
  
Dad smiled "I never said he was" he said.  
  
Emmett sighed "he's my Ex"  
  
"And"  
  
"We broke it off a couple of months ago because he had to transfer to LA for his job"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian walked into the house it was silent throughout "Justin" he called walking into the kitchen and chucked his coat onto the seat, he opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.  
  
Brian stood at the doorway of their bedroom lying across the bed Justin had Gus curled at his side as they both slept. Brian put his water on the bedside and kneeled on the bed to pick Gus putting his hands under his body and lifted him up, he stirred but didn't wake as he placed his head at his shoulder.  
  
He took Gus into his own room and covered him up with the duvet moving his hair away from his face, Brian leaned down and kissed Gus on the forehead. He walked to the door and turned the light off before returning back to Justin.  
  
Brian changed his clothes and laid next to Justin threading his fingers through his blonde hair "Justin wake up" he whispered. Justin stayed asleep "I know your awake" he said.  
  
Justin smiled against Brian's side "I can't fool you anymore" he yawned wide covering his mouth and stretching his joints before shuffling up the bed. "I missed the appointment" he stated "but I sorted the wedding stuff over the phone instead. Do you know when the court date is?"  
  
Brian shook his head "No Adrian thinks we'll have trouble getting custody" he said.  
  
Justin frowned "I think so too" he said truthfully looking up at Brian's un-changing facial expression "you not mad about me saying that?" he asked.  
  
Brian shook his head "I know it's going to be difficult especially since I signed my rights over and I haven't seen Gus since Christmas. Mel is going to use everything against me and I know that the judge might believe it"  
  
Justin sighed "but you're different from back then" he said sitting up putting his hand on Brian's neck "let's forget about the impending doom and just deal with Gus, he needs to go to school it's been two weeks" he said.  
  
Brian kissed him on the lips "you getting bored of him already"  
  
Justin hit him on his chest "you know that's not what I meant, he needs to get back into a routine we are running out of things to do with him and he's getting bored" he explained "and if we put him back in school it looks like we're serious about having custody"  
  
"But first" he said rolling them across the bed so Justin was under him "I think I need to sort this out first" he said grinding against him.   
  
Justin moaned putting his arms round his neck "I suppose" he grinned leaning up and kissing Brian on the lips.


	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court Hearing for Augustus Marcus-Peterson

Justin kneeled down on the floor as he put turned Gus’s collar up to secure a tie. Gus rubbed his eye "why are we awake this early Justin?" he asked licking his lip.  
  
Justin sighed smiling up at him as shuffled to his other knee "we have to be in court this morning" he said tucking Gus's tie into his jacket.  
  
Gus pouted "But still" he yawned leaning forward putting his arms round Justin's neck "Am I going to see Momma today?" he asked, his eyes drooping closed.  
  
Justin stood up "Yeah" he said.  
  
Gus hugged Justin round the middle “my tummy hurts” he stated.  
  
Justin looked down hugging Gus round the shoulders “You’re just nervous”  
  
Gus frowned “Up” he put his arms up.  
  
Justin bent to pick him up, he grunted “Your getting too big to hold buddy”  
  
Gus shook his head “Na uh”  
  
Justin reached the bottom of the stairs “Brian get my jacket” he heaved Gus up higher.  
  
Brian grabbed his jacket on the bannisters and grabbed the car keys "you okay with him?" Justin nodded opening the front door. Brian locked the door behind him opening the car door for Justin to put him. Brian shut the driver's door.  
  
Justin reached over to clip the seatbelt in and laid Gus's head onto the back rest closing the door behind him and getting into the passenger seat.  
  
Brian drove as soon as Justin put his seat belt on he drove out of the driveway "you put the documents in the glove compartment" he asked.  
  
Justin leaned on his elbow on the door "yeah I did last night" he covered his mouth as he yawned. His eyes drooped he shook his head to clear away the sleepiness "I would of went to bed early but someone was pacing at 1am in the morning" he said looking over at Brian.  
  
Brian liked his lip "I wasn't pacing" he stated.  
  
Justin smiled and leant back in the seat "yeah okay Brian" he said looking over at him.   
  
Brian glanced over without a word but continued driving not meeting Justin's eyes. They drove in silence until they got into the city; Gus was flopping around in the back as he was fast asleep. Brian came to the traffic lights and reached behind to push Gus upright putting him against the seat. Brian took the break off and continued towards the diner.   
  
Justin leaned over and put the radio on low in case of Gus waking up.  
  
Brian parked the car and got out first Justin took his seat belt off and stretched before getting out. Brian opened the side door catching Gus as he fell sideward, taking Gus's seatbelt off and picking him.   
  
Gus curled his body round him as Brian shifted him to let his head rest on his shoulder.   
  
Justin got Gus's bag from the seat and shut the door.  
  
Brian locked the car and walked down the alleyway Justin followed with heavy steps. Justin opened the diner door and held it open as Brian held Gus in his arms as he was half asleep.  
  
Debbie greeted them as they walked the counter "your early" she said "I thought you would have been fashionably late" she said.  
  
Brian sighed "I wasn't pacing" he said hitching Gus in his arms. Gus dangled from Brian with his arm curled round his neck and his legs against his hip.  
  
Debbie smirked "I never said anything about you being worried" she jibed.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and walked away.   
  
Justin laughed "he's a bit on edge this morning" he stated "can we have the usual Deb" he said and sat opposite Brian in the booth. He reached over and moved the hair away from Gus's face "it's going to be hard for him today" he said sitting back in the seat.  
  
Brian still held him against his chest with Gus's legs either side of his body as he sat on his lap, Gus stirred but only moved his arms down to curl against his own body and his head on Brian's chest "I know" he said tucking Gus under his chin.  
  
Debbie poured them coffee "they'll be here soon" she stated.  
  
Brian looked up "don't care" he said.  
  
Emmett walked into the diner "morning" he greeted them walking to the counter "hey Deb coffee black and pancakes" he said sitting on the seat he swivelled round on the seat "you're here early" he stated  
  
Justin nodded "the big day" he whispered.  
  
Deb came over with their food "here you go"  
  
Emmett turned back round once Deb put his pancakes in front of him.  
  
Justin watched the way Brian ate his breakfast by turning his head away.  
Brian looked at him "What" he said.  
  
The diner doors bell rang, Michael walked into the diner first with JR in the pushchair and Mel and Lindz followed. He stopped and leaned back to whisper "we can go somewhere else"  
  
Lindsey looked down at the floor as Mel shook her head "why should we?" she said glancing over at Justin who had noticed them standing there with his fork in his mouth. Mel surged forward and sat in the seat Lindsey followed like a lost puppy sitting next to her.  
  
Michael sighed and pushed the buggy next to the table positioned it at an angle. After a few seconds Debbie walked over" What did you want this morning?" she asked. It was silent for a second before Debbie spoke again "Hope you're not staying for long I have other customers to attend. If you don't want nothing then doesn't waste my time or my space" she said.  
  
"Ma please" Michael pleaded.  
  
JR looked up from the buggy "Nana"  
  
Debbie smiled "Hey JR you having fun with Daddy" JR nodded her head "that's good" she kneeled "you want something to eat what about some nice waffles"  
  
Jr nodded she turned to Michael "Out Daddy" she said pulling on the straps of the buggy.  
  
Michael leaned over and undid the straps, JR put her arms out and he picked her up and sat her down next to him. JR looked up "Daddy why can't I sit next to Gus"  
  
Michael looked over at Mel "you have to ask your mother about that Honey" he said not looking away from her.  
  
Mel gave him an evil look before Jr asked the questions again "because you can't" she said. JR pouted and looked down at her lap.  
  
Michael sighed "just because you can't get to Gus doesn't mean his sister can't" he said standing up and picked her up "Come JR" he said walking over to Brian and Justin. They both looked up "I and JR would like to see Gus if that's okay" he asked.  
  
Justin glanced over at Brian and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Jenny" Gus said looking out from Brian’s coat.  
  
JR smiled tugging on Michael's arm asking to be let down. Michael put her down on the floor Justin moved next to Brian so JR and Michael could sit opposite them.  
  
Gus handed her one of his pencils as she shuffled up next to him "Daddy got me some colouring pens too" she said "didn't you daddy?" she said.  
  
"Yeah I did"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Sole Custody of Augustus Marcus-Peterson is now in session" the Judge said as he sat down "Representing him Is Adrian Baxter for the biological father Brian Adrian Kinney please state you case"  
  
Adrian stood "in recent events my client Brian Kinney had to remove his son from their parents' house as the child was being abused. From the child psychologist they have written about Gus’s physical and mental state. Gus had an appointment with him on Friday 11th March 2011.”  
  
“Please see the attached report you’re Honor”  
  
The judge moved the top paper for the psychologist report.  
  
“It has been agreed by Gus Father and Gus himself to tell you the psychologist findings, which is as followed” Adrian explaihned.  
  
‘Brian Kinney the child’s father in question had received many phone calls prior him removing his son Augustus. Gus as he likes to be called talked to me about the phone calls with his Father. Gus seems to be very quiet around new people which may stem from his time with his sole custodians. When I let Gus choose what he wanted to play with, he immidiently went to the crafts table. From my observations as he drew Gus was extremely aware of me watching him and he would glance at me every few minutes. This may be to gage my reaction. During his time Gus would put the colouring pencil in s special order and once finished with a specific pencil he would place it where it was previously. It is by observation only that Gus may develop Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and may experience behavioural disorder but that would require assessments once his living situations is sorted’  
  
Judge stared over his glasses "So Mr Kinney took Gus from his parents' house?" The judge looked at Brian "but the fact still remains that Mr Kinney who has no legal rights to his son as of 3 months has taken him from his home"  
  
Melanie who sat on the right side of the court smirked.  
  
"But that is an issue for another court date the issue at hand. Mr Kinney forfeited his rights in order for the child’s mother to relocate to Canada. This was done to ensure that no harm would come in case of an emergency if Mr Kinney couldn’t be reached.”  
  
Melanie looked up at Lindsey as she stood "I wasn't aware of any of the abuse that was going on" she stated.  
  
Brian shook his head in disbelief "that's Bullshit" he seethed.  
  
The judge looked over at Brian briefly before listening to Lindsey continue "Brian said he was taking him for the weekend and then we get a court order" she explained "this whole story is just because he wants the attention"  
  
Justin raised his eyebrow, he watched Brian turn his head away from Lindsey's comments and move his hand away from his face from where he was holding his head up. He closed his eyes for a second before he faced the front.  
  
Lindsey and Melanie's lawyer smiled as the judge had a expressionless face as he took it as a good sign "that is why we would like to press charges against Mr Kinney for taking Gus to another country" he stated "Also petition for a court order to be placed so that he can have no contact until Gus is of legal age”  
  
Brian stood and pushed the chair back "I had no contact as it is she moved 320 miles away from me and took my son with her" he shouted "and you want me to have no contact at all until he can be old enough to make his own mind up"  
  
The judge whacked his gavel against the podium "you need to sit down Mr Kinney as I would have you removed from the courtroom and this appeal will be postponed another day"  
  
"Do you know how much I spent on seeing my son on weekends $1114.89 for one single way and whenever they need money I am always their bank, I give them whatever they need and I don't complain" Brian stated "so I'm sorry if I am angry at Gus's so called mothers" he said and sat down and leaned back in the chair with his back away from the courtroom.  
  
Justin bit his lip.  
  
Adrian stood up "can we please get to the matter at hand” he put his hands out “My client handed his rights over as emotionally he was not able to be a parent in his Son’s life. When Miss Peterson discussed with Brian about moving to Canada, Brian gave permission as it be a safer environment for him. My client is angry because after all this time that him and Mr Peterson have known each other he didn't expect for his child he gifted them with to be beaten up in his own home" He explained "Mr Kinney can't justify why he 'kidnapped' his own son but he can give a proper reason"  
The Judge rubbed his chin "Now I have listened to both sides however there is the simple notion of evidence of the offence of child abuse in that case Gus Marcus-Peterson will be taken into care until further investigation" he said banging his gavel on the podium "court adjourned." He stood up from his seat.  
  
"No"  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow at the tiny voice by the doors of the courtroom "Gus how did he get here?" he whispered.  
  
"Daddy you promised me that I wouldn't go anywhere" he whined running up the aisle and went crashing into Brian's legs "don't leave me" he said looking up.  
  
Brian licked his lips and kneeled down so he was eye level to Gus "I know I did but it's out of my control Gus" he said putting both hands on each side of his cheeks, he looked behind Gus where a social worker was waiting "I'm so sorry but you have to go with this lady"  
  
Gus's lip trembled "don't" he sniffed "don't you love me no more"  
  
Brian breathed out "don't you say that ever" he said hugging him "don't worry I'll get you back no matter what okay" he pulled away "Now you have to go so I can get you back sooner okay"  
  
Gus wailed “No I’m not leaving” he cried clutching onto Brian’s leg.  
  
Justin gritted his teeth as he moved towards Gus.  
  
“Come one Gus” The social worker said holding her hand out.  
  
Gus screamed as she touched his shoulder.  
  
Brian clenched his eyes closed leaning down to pry Gus’s arms off his leg.   
  
“Nooo” Gus wailed.  
  
“Gus please” Brian pleaded.  
  
“You can’t make me” he said defiantly.  
  
Justin got onto his knees and put his hand on Gus’s “Hey buddy”  
  
Gus frowned and turned his head.  
  
“You got to go with this nice lady” Justin said “You know how we always say that we will be good because we don’t want to upset Daddy” Gus nodded. “Well you being naughty now and not doing as your told”  
  
Gus sniffed “I don’t want to make daddy sad”  
  
Justin nodded “I know you don’t but you need to go with the lady”  
  
Gus looked up at Brian “You promise to come back for me”  
  
Brian nodded “I will do everything that needs to be done to come get you”  
  
Gus sobbed “okay”   
  
Brian hugged him tightly “You so good”  
  
Gus nodded and sniffed before letting go of Brian’s pant leg.  
  
Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes a tears rolled his cheek. Justin took his hand. Brian opened his eyes gripping Justin’s hand as they left the courtroom.   
  
They got in the car and Brian leant forward on the steering wheel with his hands covering his face.  
  
Justin put his seat belt on and kept his hand on Brian's thigh.


	11. Episode 11

Emmet leaned back in his chair as him and Ted were sat in one booth "yeah I heard from Debbie" he said.  
  
Ted shrugged "I kind of knew that Melanie would try anything to win over Brian" he said playing with the fork "But no contact that's going a bit far"  
  
Emmet licked his lips "Do you think Melanie did abuse Gus?" he asked.  
  
Ted shrugged "Not sure anymore" he stated "So how's living with your father going?"  
  
Emmett shrugged "it's okay"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Emmett shook his head "it's oddly comforting knowing I'm not going to be alone for the rest of the night" he stated.  
  
"That's a start I suppose" Ted said drinking his fruit juice "The papers went through last week"  
  
"Shit Teddy so you and Blake are finally parents"  
  
Ted nodded "I'm kind of worried" he said "I haven't had a father figure for most of my life what if me and Blake are horrible parents"  
  
Emmet titled his head "Shit up Ted you'll be fine" he said standing up "well I got to go I have a client at 1" she stated  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Melanie leaned over on the hotel desk that was provided and signed a piece of paper, she stood upright and picked JR up and walked to the hotel door "Lindz you coming to park with me and Jenny?" she asked handing Jenny her coat.  
  
Lindsey poked her head out of the bedroom "No you go ahead" she said going back into the bedroom.  
  
"Okay" Melanie said grabbing the hotel key and leaving.  
  
Lindsey stood by the door of the bedroom and held a flash drive once she heard the door slam she walked out and over to the hotel desk where Melanie signed the piece of paper. she sat at the desk and opened up Mel's laptop looking for drafts of contracts and other paperwork. She opened up Parents rights folder, opening up a few she quickly scanned them before choosing the right one.  
  
She read through it properly she got near the end and changed the ending 'Therefore as Full Guardian I forfeit my parental rights to the Birth Father' she printed that version of the document; she grabbed a pen and put the document over Melanie's signature and copied it perfectly.  
  
Lindsey bit her lip and changed the document once again 'Therefore as The Birth Mother Lindsey Marcus-Peterson I forfeit my Parental rights over to the Birth Father Brian Adam Kinney as Sole Guardian' Lindsey re-read over what she wrote and printed it out and signed hers on the dotted line.  
  
Lindsey took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom and wheeled her suitcase out. Grabbing the documents and her coat and wrote a note for Melanie, she didn't look back as she walked out.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian sat in his chair at the office, Justin insisted he went straight home however Brian chose not to listen and went to work in his jeans and dress shirt. He swivelled the chair round "what do you want?" he asked.  
  
Lindsey as she stood in the doorway looking down at the floor she took something out of her bag "I'll be leaving in a minute I have come to hand you these" she said walking forward leaving her suitcase and handed him the documents.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow and took them off her. "They are signed but they might not hold up I mean I forged Melanie's signature" she said "but I won't be near here or in Canada when they get wind of it"  
  
Brian looked them and stared at the signature "what did you do?"  
  
Lindsey crossed her arms across her chest "I haven't been living at home as I have been living in a hospital for 3 months that's why I didn't know Mel was abusing him. I was only there that day because I was on discharge. I got to go my plane is in an hour and I need to get out of the country before Mel goes back to the hotel. If they pan out you should get full custody of Gus"  
  
Brian looked up "where are you going to do?"  
  
Lindsey looked down "everything will cool down after a few months I should be in contact by then"  
  
Brian put the paper on the desk and walked round "Linds what happened"  
  
Lindsey looked up "I couldn't cope in Canada I had no friends, no job I just had the kids and I couldn't cope"  
  
Brian held her hand "are you okay now?"  
  
Lindsey nodded "I will be when Gus is in your custody" Lindsey kissed his cheek "I got to go I'll call" she added walking out of the office with her suitcase.  
  
Brian looked over at the desk, his mouth turned up into a small smile and took his phone out of pocket and dialled Adrian' Number "Hi I just got a visit from Lindsey handing me over her and Melanie's parental right" he asked it was silent on the other end before Adrian answered him. Brian smiled "okay I will fax them over to you" he said.  
  
Brian grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office "Natalie I'm off" he said "inform Social services that Adrian Baxter will contact them about Gus Marcus-Peterson" he added before walking out of the office. He put his phone to his ear "hey Justin no needs to worry your pretty little blonde head about Gus. It is sorted"  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow "how"  
  
"I got a visit from Lindsey and a wad of paperwork"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmett answered his phone as he walked down the street with his suit jacket undone and no tie. He looked thorugnh the documents he had in his hand as he walked and talked on the telephone.  
  
Emmett turned the corner and bumped right into someone and his papers and phone went flying "I'm so sorry" he said picking up everything.  
  
"Let me help you" a voice said.  
  
Emmett took the paper from the guy "Drew" he looked up "how? What you doing here?" Drew handed Emmett his papers.   
  
Emmett took a second to look at him as he looked a lot older than his actual age over the years his muscle definition had decreased he didn't look like a sportsmen anymore he just came across as a regular guy. Drew smiled "I'm visiting my niece" he said he looked Emmett and Up and down "you look smart? You got an interview or something"  
  
Emmett shook his head "this is my work outfit" he stated "I have my own business now"  
  
Drew raised an eyebrow "I never thought I would see you in one job for the rest of your life, what business is it?"  
  
"Um planning" he said lifting up a piece of paper with his logo on "I do wedding, parties and other miscellaneous events. I started it three years ago what do you do now?"  
  
Drew looked down at the floor "I do nothing" he said.  
  
Emmet licked his lip looking at his watch "well okay" he stuttered "I have an appointment at 2 do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something" he said.  
  
Drew put his hands in his pockets "sure I have time"  
  
Emmett started to walk "let's go I know a new place it opened up a few months ago"  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
They both walked down the street in silence 'this is going to be a long coffee' Emmett thought, he opened the door and walked in first "what did you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just a latte"  
  
Emmett nodded and walked up to the counter "hi MacKay could you get me a chocolate frappe chino and medium latte" he said.   
  
"Sure"   
  
Emmett leaned on the counter taking his wallet out of his back pocket. After a few minutes Mackay came back and handed him his order and took his money "thanks" he said getting his change and putting it his pocket. He walked over and put the drinks on the table.  
  
Drew was playing with his phone when Emmett sat down "thanks" he said.  
  
Emmett pursed his lips "so how is everything?" Drew looked down into his coffee cup "Drew it's not something bad is it?" He nodded.  
  
Drew licked his top lip "I've got cancer, I've had it for 18 months" he said.  
  
"Oh baby" Emmett said resting his hand on Drew's "what is it?"  
  
"Leukaemia" he explained "I'm in the late stages I have a few months at best" he stated.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Emmet sat with Ted and Blake in one of the booths in the diner; he was finishing up his coffee when Ted asked him a question. Emmett didn't quite catch it as he was in deep thought. "Sorry what I didn't hear you?"  
  
Ted rolled his eyes "what's wrong with you today?" he asked.  
  
"He's got a Sportsmen up his arse" Brian's voice said from behind them near the door.  
  
Emmett made a face at him "Fuck off Brian, haven't you anything better to than annoy the crap out of me"  
  
"Could you not swear Honeycutt I have very impressionable ears"  
  
"I hope you don't mean yourself"  
  
Brian stood by the table "No I meant Gus" he said as Justin walked into the diner with Gus holding his hand "So I saw you and lover boy this morning" he said sitting in the booth.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes "don't mess with him Brian" he said lifting Gus and putting him on his lap as he sat down "so tell us Em what's with him?"  
  
Emmet licked his lip "nothing" he said standing up "can you move I have to go" he said to Brian. Brian moved his legs so Emmett walked out of the booth "I'll talk to you later Ted" he stated before leaving the diner. Once outside Emmett sighed in relief.  
  
"What's with him?" Brian said, he moved more into the booth; Gus got off of Justin's lap and moved next to Brian.  
  
Ted shrugged.  
  
Emmett opened his front door and put his keys on the table in the kitchen before he called for his dad, there was no answer. He walked over to the fridge and browsed in the drawer; he sighed and picked up his phone to call for Chinese. The front door opened "Dad is that you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm ordering Chinese did you want anything?" Emmett asked.  
  
"No I had something already but I think this young man wants to talk to you" his voice said.  
  
Emmett raised his eyebrow "what you on about?" he said walking out of the kitchen into the hall "Calvin" he said.


	12. Episode 12

"Be careful, don't get too drunk" Jennifer said as she held Gus's hand at the doorway  
  
It was Brian's and Justin's night out, they both decided to drive up to New York and hit the club scene while Jennifer looked after Gus for the night. Daphne volunteered to drive both of them up as she was meeting a couple of friends.  
  
Emmett decided he needed to get away from Pittsburgh for a while so this is how he ended up supervising Justin and Brian.  
  
Brian called Gus up after he ordered from room service and put it on speakerphone "Say hi Gus"  
  
"Hello" he said Jennifer's voice rang out "heya guys are you having a nice time so far?"  
  
"Yeah" Brian and Justin said in sync.  
  
"That's great have fun tonight and we'll see you all tomorrow"  
  
"Alright put Gus on the phone" Brian said turning the speakerphone off, he got up from his seat and walked away.   
  
"Heya Daddy, can't wait to see you"  
  
"I know sonny boy me too I love you"  
  
"I love you too daddy tell Daddy Justin too" he said, Brian smiled in response to Justin's new name from his son's lips "when you come back I can be the best man right Daddy?" he asked.  
  
Brian licked his lips "Yeah Sonny boy you're going to be the best bestest man ever"  
  
Gus giggled at his sentence "Your funny daddy" Brian smiled as they hung up.  
  
Brian sighed and turned his phone off and returned to the end of the bed. After Dinner they headed off to a club that Justin used to frequent at in the early stages of his stay in New York.  
  
Brian pulled Justin onto the dance floor straight away with a drink in his hand. They both swayed on the dance floor "love you"  
  
Justin looks at Brian "love you"  he kissed him on the nose.  
  
Justin screwed his face up "I hate when you do that" Brian smirked kissing him on the nose again. Justin growled "kiss me properly" he groaned.  
  
Brian obeyed him. "Bit bossy today aren't you?" he said covering his mouth.  
  
"Why has he started calling me Daddy Justin"  
  
Brian roled his eyes "Gus looks up to you and he wants to call you it" he stated "you named him; you look after him, play with him and helps him when he gets mad or sad"  
  
"Just because I play with you doesn't mean I'm your Daddy" he says with a big grin.  
  
"That would against the law" Brian whispered against Justin's throat. Kissing up his jawline.  
  
Justin moved his arm round his neck "Your not supposed to be attached to my hip all night"  
  
"I don't care"   
  
Who would have thought Justin would be Brian Kinney's partner in less than 42 hours. All the shit they went through and somehow they came out all good in the end. 11 Years ago he had met Brian by the off chance.  
  
Justin chuckled burying his head into Brian's chest. Justin couldn't remember how many drinks brian had consumer and it was even worse as he couldn't tell if he was on his 12th or 15 drink. Brian rested his head on his shoulder "Justin" he whispered.  
  
"mm"   
  
"Do you remember" Brian hiccupped and sat up.   
  
Justin riased an eyebrow "remember what?"  
  
"I don't remember what I was going to say" Brian stated.  
  
Justin laughed "I don't know either" Justin licked his lips.  
  
Brian tightened his hold on Justin as a guy smirked his way. Justin looked over Brian's head.  
  
Emmett smirked as Brian growled at the guy as he continued staring at him. Justin looked towards Emmett.  
  
"Don't look at me" Emmett said takng a sip of drink "He's your responsibility now"  
  
Justin sniggered "Thanks throw me to the dogs" he stated.  
  
Brian glared the guy "Fuck off"   
  
Justin licked his lips and stared at Brian with twinking eyes.   
  
A guy barely old enough to drink brushed passed Brian "Watch it" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"I think he needs an eye test, he was clearly in my way" the guy pointed at Brian.  
  
"Maybe you should get back to girl scouts shithead" Justin pushed him "fuck off"  
  
Brian licked his bottom lip as he moved around a bit so he could rest his chin on Justin's shoulder "do as your told little boy"  
  
"Who you calling little boy, old man"  
  
Justin eyes widened and he lunged at the guy throwing a punch to his jaw. "You really asking for it aren't you"  
  
Brian's eyes widened as he watched Justin punch the man in the face.  
  
Justin stumbled out of the bar door "Hey he started it" he houted at the bouncer. Brian laughed as he followed the bouncers who chucked Justin out. Emmett had a bunch of coats in his arm.   
  
Daphanne finished her cigerette "I leave them with you for 10 minutes Emmett"  
  
Emmett shurgged "it was all Justin's fault"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Sunshine" Brian whispered into his ear.  
  
Justin groaned "how are you so awake"   
  
Brian kissed Justin on the cheek "you got to get up"  
  
Justin groaned rolling onto his back and kicked the covers away. stumbling into the en suite bathroom and heavde into the toilet.  
  
"Justin" Emmett called.  
  
Justin leant on the open toilet seat "What" he groaned covering his eyes from the light.  
  
"Justin it's time to sober"  
  
Justin grabbed a tissue and wiped his face "What's the time"  
  
"11.15am" she said putting her hand on his arm "come on Justin you got to get up" Daphne nudged Justin.  
  
Emmett had a jug full of water and dumped it all over Brian who had fallan asleep on the bed after waking Justin up.  
  
Brian shot up from the bed "Who the fuck did that?" he shouted screwng his eyes shut and wiped the water that was dripping down his face.  
  
Daphne put her hand on me "Wake up Justin you're getting married in a 24 hours" she throws a towel at me "get up and showered"  
  
Justin got pulled into the bathroom by Brian, they shut the door behind them "I feel like shit" Brian moaned.  
  
"Join the club" they stripped off their clothes and got in the shower. The water sprayed over them, Brian pressed his erection into Justin's back. "I think we have time" looking over his shoulder and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Brian smirked against my neck "with me you always have time for me to fuck you against the shower wall"  
  
Justin pushed back against him.  
  
About half an hour Emmett and Daphne sat at the table eating lunch as Brian and Justin came into the restaurant all dressed and sober.  
By 1215 the four of them had gotten into Justin's SUV and drove back.  
  
Brian woke up as Justin fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. Once Emmett pulled up to Daphne apartment building to drop her off "tell Justin I'll see him tomorrow morning" Brian nodded and looked out the window.  
  
Emmett drove them back to his own apartment. Brian moved into the driving seat after putting Justin's seatbelt on "thanks Em" he said.  
  
Emmett waved and walked away "see you tomorrow Brian"  
  
Brian reversed and drove down the road. Justin stirred behind as Brian braked at the red light. Brian put his blinker on before pulling out of the road.  
  
Justin yawned and opened his eyes just as Brian pulled into Jennifer's condo. Justin got out of the car shutting the door behind him before getting his jacket from the seat.   
  
Brian put his arm round his shoulder as they walked up.  
  
Jennifer's door opened and Gus ran out "daddy" he shouted running into his arms.  
  
Brian picked him up and hugged him "hey sonny boy you have a nice time" he asked.  
  
Gus nodded "Nana baked cookies with me" he said wrapping his arms round Brian's neck "then when I missed daddy we had a night time snack with hot chocolate" he smiled.  
  
Brian kissed his cheek "wow" he said.  
  
They all walked into the condo, Justin hung his jacket on the coat hanger and took Brian's leather coat and hung it next to him. "We're you good?" Brian asked.   
  
Justin walked into the kitchen with his Mom "we just got back" he said sitting up at the island.  
  
Gus ran into Jennifer's legs "up" he said.  
  
Brian walked in and sat on the stool next to Justin.  
  
"So I hear you got wasted?" Jen asked as Gus was sitting on her lap eating some fruit.  
  
Justin finished eating his bit of apple "well yeah but I don't remember most of it" he sipped his water "but apparently I punched someone Emmett said look" he held his hand out where his knuckled were pretty bad just like Brian's.  
  
"I remember bits of it" Brian said taking his water and drinking it all   
  
"Sunshine here hit a guy for calling me old”  
   
Jennifer aahed.  
  
Justin turned his head away from "no s-e-x until tomorrow night now" he said taking the empty glass from Brian. Jennifer laughed at her son's childishness.  
  
"I went without any for a whole 3 years I think I can last" Brian turned to me again.  
  
"Do you want to make it 4"  
  
Brian pursed his lips  
  
Jen was still laughing.  
  
Brian's phone rung and he put it to his ear "Hello Kinney speaking"  
  
"Brian"  
  
"Lindsey" he stood from the chair "How have you been?"  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow as Brianturned his back.  
  
Lindsey coughed "I'm better"  
  
"That's good" Brian stated.  
  
"I hear Peter's finally growing up and getting married"  
  
"Is my Wendy going to be there?"  
  
"Yeah" Lindsey whispered "I've just landed"  
  
Brian grinned "I should be there as soon as possible"  
  
"I'll be getting lunch call once your outside"  
  
Brian hung up the phone.  
  
Justin leaned his hip on the counter as Brian turned back round "Is she coming?"  
  
Brian nodded "She's already here"  
  
Brian opened the door for Gus to get strapped in while Justin said goodbye to his mother.  
  
"We'll see you later" Justin hugged her and pulled apart.  
  
"You need to watch Gus" Jennifer stated "He hasn't seen his mother in a few months and he may cling to you and Brian an awful lot until Lindsey has gone again"  
  
Justin nodded "I know" he kissed her on the cheek. Justin got into the passenger seat and waved as Brian pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"I'll drop you off at Debbie's" Brian stated "I dont' want her to see him yet"  
  
"Okay"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Gus shut the car door as he put his back pack on once Brian pulled up at the diner.  
  
Justin kissed Brian on the lip "Lindsey can't stay at the house" Brain looked down at the steering wheel.  
  
"I know" he took his seatbelt off.  
  
"Your better at telling Gus things"  
  
Justin opened the door "Sure" he shut the door behind him and walked over to Gus taking his hands walking into Debbie's  
  
Brian pulled away.  
  
Justin kncked on the door and walked into thre house "Deb" he called.  
  
Debbie smiled as she turned round "Hey Guys" she smiled. "Sit" she gestured to the table where she laid a plate of sandwiches.  
  
Justin sat down "I don't feel hungry" he said.  
  
Deb put his hand on his forhead "You feeling alright?"  
  
Justin nodded "Do you mind If I can talk to Gus for a minute"  
  
"Sure" she patted him on the arm "I'll be upstairs"  
  
Justin leaned on his arm "Gus"  
  
Gus looked up from his sandwich "Mom's coming isn't she?" Justin nodded. Gus swung his legs on the chair "Do I have to spend time with her?"  
  
Justin pursed his lips "not if you don't want to"   
  
Gus looked down at his lap "I don't want to but I think I do" he whsipered "is that not a good thing. She didn't spend time with me and she left me with Mel alot"  
  
"Gus look at me" Justin demanded. Gus screwed his face up and looked up. Justin held Gus face in his hand "Your Mom loves you but she had a hard time coping with you and she may have neglected you a lot but she is always going to be your Mom" he explained.  
  
"I love Mom but I don't think I want to stay with her or be alone with her too much"  
  
"I don't expect nothing else" Justin let of his face and kissed him on the head "Eat your sandwich"  
  
Gus nodded "Grandma you can stop sitting on the top of the stairs now"  
  
"You know me too well Gus" Debbie said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Gus grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Brian looked at the text as he had the car parked in station at the front of the airport. 'Gus already knew. He says he dosn't want to be alone with Lindz. I tell you more later' Brian licked his lips and looked out of the window.   
  
Lindsey walked out of the automatic doors with a big duffle bag dragging on the floor. she looked aorund the airport car park.  
  
Brian got out of the car walking round the front "Lindsey"  
  
Lindsey looked up and smiled "This wasn't the car i was looking for?" she said looking down at the SUV.  
  
Brian shrugged "Its Justin actually" he stated taking her bag and opened the back of the car "We have a lot to catch up on" Brian shut the door holding his arm for her.  
  
Lindsey looped her arms through his and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Lidsey nursed her cup of coffee in her hand "I went to Rome" she stated "I went to a facility there and they helped me to overcome a few issues"  
  
"That's good"  
  
Lindsey looked up "How is Gus?"  
  
Brian shrugged "He see's his shrink but other than I don't know" he drunk some coffee "He's not ready to alone with you"  
  
"I know that for the past 3 years I'm barely called his Mother"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Gus sat on a outdoor swing in Debbie's backyeard, he leaned against the metal and closed his eyes.  
  
Debbie leant on the pole of the swing "How you holding?"  
  
Gus opened his eyes  and shrugged.  
  
"Gus" Justin called from the doorway.  
  
Gus looked over his shoulder "Coming" he said he turned to Debbie "Do you think I could call Justin Papa?"  
  
"Ask" Debbie stated.  
  
Gus nodded and hugged Debbie round the middle "I'm scared to"  
  
"If Justin thinks you shouldn't then he will tell you but I don't see that happening" Debie staed.  
  
"Thanks Grandma" he pulled away and ran to Justin.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Gus hugged Justin round the middle as they met Brian and Lindsey at a restaurant. Gus looked up "Justin" he looked down "Can I? he stuttered "Can I call your Papa"  
  
Justin looked down and thought about for a few minutes "Have you spoken to your dad?" he asked.  
  
Gus shook his head.  
  
Justin bit his bottom lip "I would be honored to be called your Papa but If Your Dady says its okay then i would love you for calling me that"  
  
Gus grinned "Okay"  
  
Justin tightened his hold on Gus "Are you ready?"  
  
Gus nodded as the SUV pulled up, he galnced at the passenger door as he saw his Mom "No" he breathed out.  
  
"Its Okay"  
  
Gus took Justin's hand.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Later in day, Brian and Lindsey met up with Justin and Gus with the SUV. They went straight to dinner after checking Lindsey into her hotel. Lindsay was chatting to Justin about his new painting project "so what's your latest painting about?"  
  
"It's kind of secret but I'm having trouble in naming it" Justin said  
  
"Can I see it if it's all right with you?"  
  
Justin nods "yeah I need your opinion"  
  
Lindsey nodded as the waiter came, they ordered after a few minutes. Gus pulled on Brian's wrist "daddy I need a pee" he said crossing his legs. Brian stood taking his hand.  
  
Lindsay turned to Justin once Brian and Gus were out of sight "can I ask. Have you talked about what's going to happen next with you two" she asked.  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow "like what?"  
  
Lindsey nodded "kids"  
  
Justin laughed "don't be silly I'm still too young" he said "and besides I don't think we want to go that far" he said.  
  
Lindsey raised her eyebrow "oh come on Justin you can tell us"  
  
Justin shook his head "no really" he stated.  
  
Lindsey crossed her arms on the table "I may have had Gus but I don't think kids would have been my first choice" Lindsay licked her lips "I've seen you and Brian work together me and Mel were good at time but we didn't mesh well with each other"  
  
Justin shrugged "I've never thought of it"  
  
Lindsey licked her lips "Gus is in the best place with people who can look after him properly meeting all of his needs. You and Brian are the best parents for him"  
  
The subject of kids never came up with Brian and Justin over the past years knowing each other "wow" Justin exclaimed leaning back In the chair.  
  
"I think you need to talk to Brian about it"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
Gus dryed his hands while Brian washed his. He pulled his hand from under the dryer and grabbed some napkins.   
  
Brian turned the tap of with the back of his hand and wiped his hands. He leaned against the wall "You've been quiet"  
  
Gus chucked the paper into the bin "I'm thinking" he smiled.  
  
Brian threw away his paper towels "about what?"  
  
Gus looked up and put his hands in his jacket pocket "If I called Justin Papa would you mind?"  
  
Brian grinned "No"  
  
Gus let out a deep sigh "That's good then because Justin said I could once I had talked to you about it"  
  
"Is that what you've worrying about?"  
  
Gus nodded "I won't call him that until after"  
  
"Its up to you" Brian said.  
  
Gus smiled "I think I need to Mom aswell"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Tonight" he stated "Can I go with her?"  
  
"You need to ask her"  
  
They went back to the restaurant.  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"I'm not ready for you to be my Mom again" Gus stated.  
  
Lindsey nodded as she sat crossed legged on the hotel bed.  
  
"And I want to call Justin Papa"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
\--QAF--  
  
"Justin what's wrong?" Brian asked just after he dropped Lindsey and Gus at the hotel for the night.  
  
Justin sighed and looked out the window "Brian what if I told you I wanted kids?"  
  
Brian was silent for a while and he slowed down the car to stop at the side of the road and left the car running "it's a big decision Justin I mean if you have a kid he or she is part of mine. I don't regret doing it because well I got Gus and you I think it's changed my life" Justin looked down at his hand next to Brian's "I don't mind what you do it, you should think it through, and I love you no matter what. You have this kid if you want it but you'll still have me"  
  
Justin smiled and leaned over the console to kiss him, he pulled away briefly "thank you"


	13. Episode 13

_7.09am_  
  
Daphne knocked on the top of the kitchen counter of the loft "Are you decent?"  
   
Justin called "Yeah"   
   
Daphne put her hands in her pockets "I saw Brian as I was leaving"  
   
Justin was laying on his made bed staring at the ceiling "He's spending the day with Gus so I have nothing to do until after lunch"  
   
Daphne walked up, she had just finished her shift at the hospital she was half asleep and half awake. "12 hour shifts are the worst" she yawned.  
  
Justin patted the bed.  
  
Daphne put her bag on the floor where she stood and pulled her coat off. she laid down on her side moving her watch from her pocket as it dug into her.  
  
Justin coughed and sighed getting out of bed “I’m gonna paint for a few hours and then shower so feel free to sleep for a while” he said walking into the en suite bathroom and took a piss. Once Justin had finished he walked back into the bedroom just as Daphne fell asleep.  
   
 _13.57pm_  
   
Justin scratched the back of his head  as he moved his paintbrush to his other hand. He sat back on the stall his arm leaning on his stretched out leg which was holding him up. He titled his head and stood putting the paintbrush in the pot and glanced at the time. Walking through to the kitchen he tiptoed to see if Daphne was still asleep. Justin turned and opened the fridge to grab the eggs and bread.  
   
Closing the fridge Justin turned the hob on leaning down to grab a mixing bowl and cracked 6 eggs.   
   
 _14.21pm_  
   
Daphne stirred opening her eyes and stared blearily at the ceiling.   
   
Justin looked up as Daphne let out a giant yawn and stretched her body. He placed the soaked egg bread into the saucepan of oil and it made a sizzling noise, he flipped it over with the spatula making sure not to splatter himself with oil.   
   
Daphne stumbled down the two steps and walked over to her bag and got her phone from the front pocket "Wow i slept for 6 hours" she stated  
   
Justin lifted the toasted bread onto a plate and placed another piece of bread into the oil "you still tired?"  
   
"A bit" she stated sitting on the stool of the island.  
   
Justin finished the stack of french toast turning the stove off and grabbed some syrup to smother them in it "here lunch is served"  
   
Daphen put her phone down and took a fork from him "How are you feeling?"  
   
Justin grinned "Nervous" he swallowed.  
   
Daphne used the side of the fork to cut some toast "I would be too if your going to marry someone" she stated "Especially Brian Kinney, the relationship-a-phobe"  
   
Justin laughed putting his fork down and opened the fridge to grab some juice “no matter how many times I say I’m getting married today it hasn't sunk in yet”  
  
Daphne leaned “it will be weird seeing this place with someone else in it too”  
  
Justin nodded “We're not selling it we're just renting it out sometimes" he stated "This place has had so many memories” he smiled and took a look over the loft, he sighed “somehow this place became another part of me. It’s going to be hard driving to the house instead” He closed the fridge door and smiled at the many memories he had experience for the last 5 years “this is making me sad thinking about it now”  
  
Daphne smiled "your excited Justin"  
   
Justin looked down at the counter "yeah" she looked up with a massive grins lifting his cheeks.  
   
Daphne licked the syrup on the fork and crossed her arms "not long now"  
   
Justin nodded "just under 6 hours"  
  
 _18.17pm_  
  
Justin stood in the mirror like he had done all those years ago before he left for New York. The suit that he had so long ago was never touched and was returned due to not wearing it. He stared at the the dark blue pinstriped jacket with matching trousers, he did the two buttons up on the front and straightened his tie.  
  
There was a knock on the door “come in” he said.  
  
The door opened Jennifer peeked her head in “Justin” she said. he turned round “wow you’ve grown so much since you were in a suit last” she said walking in and holding her own hands to her chest “my Baby boy has grown so much” she said putting her hands on his face.  
  
“Mom” he whined moving his face away “I’m 27 not 5” he smiled taking her hands and holding them. “Where’s Brian” he said looking over her shoulder.  
  
Jenifer rolled her eyes “he’s fine Justin, he’s getting Gus’s tie on” she said putting her hands down “your worrying for nothing, Brian loves you”  
  
Justin licked his lip “thanks Mom”  
  
Jenifer smiled “I have something for you” she said. Taking a gold band off her thumb “here” she said handing him the ring “this was your grandfathers wedding ring, you didn’t get to meet him before you were born but I think he wanted you to have it”  
  
Justin looked down “I” he started taking the ring out from her finger and fore thumb “Thanks Mom” he said moving forward and hugging her “thanks for being with me all those years ago” he said.  
  
“That’s what a mother is for” she said pulling away “now let’s get you married” she said taking his hand and they walked out of the room.  
  
 _18.35pm_  
  
Brian kissed Gus’s head as he sat him down on his feet “Ready Best man” he said to him. Gus nodded his head lifting his hand up “I still got the rings daddy” he beamed up at him. Brian ruffled the kid’s hair as they stood at the end of their garden where they set up the chairs for the commitment ceremony.   
   
 _18.40pm_  
  
Brian licked his lip and closed his eyes   
   
“Hey Brian” Michael said.  
   
Brian turned round "Hi"  
   
Michael licked his bottom lip "I just wanted to say, finally"  
   
Brian smirked.  
   
Michael put his hands in his pocket "No really Brian you've really grown"  
   
Brian shoved him "fuck off Michael"  
   
"I saw Lindsey"  
   
"Yeah she flew in yesterday"  
   
"Mel dropped JR this morning"  
   
Brian put his hands on his hips "Did Mel see Lindsey"  
   
Michael shrugged "I don't know"  
   
Daphne held her shawl over her arm "Brian, Its time"  
   
Brian nodded "Sure I just need to make a phone call" he said walking out into the corridor. He held the phone to his ear, Lindsey's dialing tone rang.   
   
'This is Lindsey, Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you'  
   
"I'm joining the regular people and your not here to see me get married" Brian shoved his phone into his pocket.  
   
Brian turned back round and walked back to Michael who had JR in his arms "you should take your seats now" he said.  
   
"Linds will be here"  
   
Brian shrugged “I’m not waiting for her though. I didn't spend all this money for nothing”  
   
Michael rolled his eyes “Shit up Brian, just admit the money doesn’t bother you”  
  
Brian smiled “keep telling yourself that” he said as Michael walked to his seat.  
  
 _18.58pm_  
  
Justin stood with his Mother. Justin looked over at Brian.  
   
Brian gulped seeing Jennifer at the end of the garden as Justin followed behind. Brian couldn't hold the smile back as Justin took his mum hand and they walked towards him.  
  
Jennifer kissed Justin cheek and tapped Brian on the arm before she stood with Debbie at the front.  
  
Brian leaned forward and whispered in Justin’s ear “let’s get this over with so I can bend you over that coffee table” he said pulling away taking a hold of Justin’s hands.   
  
Justin smirked “some things never change” he smiled.   
  
“Didn’t expect me to” Brian said.  
   
 _19.00pm_  
  
The officiator stood at the front “thank you everybody for coming to witness the bond with Brian Adrian Kinney and Justin Taylor, we shall start by having a few words”  
  
Justin took a deep sigh “the only thing I’m going to say is what everybody is thinking ‘Fucking Finally’ and that I love you” he said the guest laughed.   
  
Brian smiled licking his lip looking down at the floor, everybody was silent as he spoke low “I love you” he said, everybody in the room sighed heavily at the short words. But Brian looked up into Justin’s eyes “I don’t think I would of become the man you fell in love with” he gripped more onto Justin’s hands “I’m happy that I picked you up on the street corner under the street lamp because I would of fucking regretted it”  
  
Debbie exclaimed “Fucking hell” he said wiping her tears with her tissue.  
  
The officiator smiled “Brian and Justin, your wedding rings represent the unconditional love that you have for one another and are a symbol of the vows that you will make today. If the best men hand the rings to you please repeat after me”  
  
Gus looked up and put the ring in Brian’s hand “Good boy” he whispered giving Justin the other one.  
  
“I, Brian take you Justin, to be my husband and partner in life. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come, I promise I will always be there for you.”  
  
Brian repeated.  
  
Justin did the same but was interrupted by Brian’s phone as he was halfway through a sentence. “One moment” Brian rejected the call "Go on"  
   
“By the Power vested in me as one of your many friends who love you very much. It is my privilege to stand here on December 7, 2010, to announce you Brian Adrian Taylor-Kinney and you Justin Taylor-Kinney as husbands for life. You may kiss.” The officiator ended the ceremony.  
   
Justin leaned up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
 _19.39pm_  
   
Justin and Brian sat at the head of the table. Lindsey was nowhere to be found. The rest of the gang.  
  
Michael stood up "Can I have everybody’s attention please, thank you all for coming to see Brian Kinney actually tie the knot" he smirked "Who would have thought that Brian could love anybody as much as he loves Justin, I can't believe I am standing here to celebrate Brian and Justin becoming partners" he explained "I watched them through the years and they have become strong together and seperately."  
  
Brian hugged Justin round the shoulders as they leant against each other.   
  
Brian kissed him on the lips as he stood up "I wasn't going to say anything" he said to the table "7 years ago I got Gus and on that day I met Justin. I never thought I could find someone that would love me for all my flaws and love me after breaking his heart a million times"  
  
Justin held his hand.  
  
Brian licked his lip "I finally have something in life that I can show for" Brian pulled him up by the shirt kissing him.   
  
“A toast to Brian and Justin Kinney” Daphne said putting her glass “I want to congradualte my best friend for finding somebody like Brian"  
  
“Cheers” everybody clinked their glasses together.  
  
 _19.55pm_  
  
Brian and Justin pulled apart as they swayed to the soft jazz in the background. Brian licked his lip and placed light kisses on the side of Justin's face “what you doing?” He asked.  
  
Brian smirked “I'm killing you with kindness. It's a highly effective technique to achieving one's goals."   
  
Justin let out a soft sigh “and what might that be?”   
  
Brian kissed his neck "you mentioned about a painting the other week. Can I see it?"   
  
Justin closed his eyes "I want you to dance with me first”   
  
Brian closed his eyes as they moved together.  
  
Gus bounced up and down as JR chased him round the room.  
  
 _20.29pm_  
   
Brian let go of Justin’s hands and put his arm round his shoulders. They stood inside the house by the doorway where the gang was huddled together "Where is she?"  
   
Justin pursed his lips "All that fuss she made about flying in"  
   
Brian shrugged twiddling with the ring on his finger. His phone rang. He pulled away and answered his phone. Brian looked at the call ID “you have the worst timing Lindsey! And why you not here” he said. It was silent on the other end “Oh” Brian said “Yes go ahead with the surgery, I will be there as soon as possible” he said.  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Brian hung up the phone “Melanie and Lindsey were in a car crash”   
   
"What!"  
   
Brian grabbed his jacket from the banisters behind him "Mel found Lindsey and they had an argument"  
  
Justin pushed him to door "Go I'll deal with Gus"


End file.
